<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Casting Call by sosleepy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742522">Casting Call</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosleepy/pseuds/sosleepy'>sosleepy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Chris Evans Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan Fandom, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Chasing, Drama &amp; Romance, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Jealous Chris Evans, Jealous Sebastian Stan, Jealousy, Marvel - Freeform, Sebastian Stan - Freeform, Smut, Teasing, chris evans - Freeform, relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 04:13:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>24,565</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24742522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosleepy/pseuds/sosleepy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Up and coming actress Blair Moore walks into an audition with Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan by accident. As they grow closer will feelings get in the way? Or will jealousy tear them apart?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chris Evans (Actor) &amp; Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/Original Female Character(s), Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You, Sebastian Stan &amp; Reader, Sebastian Stan/Original Female Character(s), Sebastian Stan/Reader, Sebastian Stan/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>58</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>You woke up </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>slowly</span>
      </span>
      <span> to your phone’s flashlight staring you in the face. You had </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>accidentally</span>
      </span>
      <span> left it on all night after trying to catch a spider running around your room. You let out a soft groan when your phone rang </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>loudly</span>
      </span>
      <span>. It was Andrea. Andrea was </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>basically</span>
      </span>
      <span> your mum. She managed all your auditions and helped you navigate your life, </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>basically</span>
      </span>
      <span>. After your mum left you and your dad in that tiny apartment, you clung to her and never let go. She was your best friend. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Hey...what’s up?” you whispered into your phone, your voice </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>grumbly</span>
      </span>
      <span> from </span>
      <span class="passivevoice">
        <span>being awoken</span>
      </span>
      <span> from your sleep.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“BLAIR...Blair?” Andrea shouted into her handheld piece of glass and metal. </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>When you didn’t reply she asked again and you could tell that her face would </span>
      </span>
      <span class="passivevoice">
        <span>be crumpled</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> up like it is whenever she is thinking hard</span>
      </span>
      <span>. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Yeah, Andrea...wait, what time is it?” You </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>quickly</span>
      </span>
      <span> took your phone from your ear and held it out in front of you and squinted. Your eyes were still blurry from sleep and you realised it was five past ten already.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Blair, you’ve got that audition at eleven! </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>You need those black pair of trousers we bought the other day and that one white blouse you spilt coffee down when we were in Starbucks</span>
      </span>
      <span>.” </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>You heard a light chuckle from the other end of the phone and you cringed at the memory and you swore you could feel the tight material of the shirt cling to you</span>
      </span>
      <span>. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Oh, fuck, I’m so sorry I completely forgot...where is it?” </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>You glanced around your room, trying to find any evidence of those clothes she listed lying around</span>
      </span>
      <span>. They weren’t. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“You’re going to St Robertson Boulevard, do you know where that is, honey?” </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>You dug through the deep draws of your wardrobe that stood in the corner and pulled out said trousers and blouse</span>
      </span>
      <span>.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Aha! Yeah thank you, Andy, I’m pretty sure I Can get there easy enough.” You knew the streets of Los Angeles well now, despite only having lived there for six months. The move was quite drastic when you had first scored your first acting job in a small indie movie. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Okay and then when you get there, Blair, you need to listen </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>carefully</span>
      </span>
      <span>...it’s the first door on your left. Is that okay sweetie?" </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>Andrea knew when to stress her left and rights after you had taken a wrong turn at the traffic lights and ended up in someone’s mile-long drive</span>
      </span>
      <span>. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Ha ha, hilarious. </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>Honestly</span>
      </span>
      <span> thank you, I couldn’t have scored this without you.” You were auditioning for a </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>slightly</span>
      </span>
      <span> bigger role for a film, and the script </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>just</span>
      </span>
      <span> made you fall in love with it. Your nerves were overloading, but you knew you had to make a great impression. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“It’s okay, honey. You need to get going. Good luck and call me as soon as you’re out of that room! I love you, Blair.” </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>Andrea was </span>
      </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>practically</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> begging you to get out of your two-bedroom apartment (even though no one ever stayed over) and into your car</span>
      </span>
      <span>. Andrea hung up, and it left you with the sound of the busy traffic happening outside your window. </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>Your hairbrush lay on your bed and you decided you could give your hair a bit of love (this was your idea of looking after yourself)</span>
      </span>
      <span>. For some headshots, you had recently got some highlights put into the front. You applied a coating of mascara and brushed through your brows. </span>
      <span class="veryhardreadability">
        <span>A smile graced your face, and you looked at yourself in the mirror, brushed your teeth and made sure no toothpaste had dripped down onto your black trousers</span>
      </span>
      <span>. You grabbed your car keys from the nightstand and stashed them in your bag. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>The trip to the audition was pleasant. </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>Nicki Minaj played (which always boosted your confidence) and tapped the steering wheel along with the beat of the music</span>
      </span>
      <span>. You turned a right into the parking lot </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>just</span>
      </span>
      <span> behind the building and you could feel your nerves rise again. </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>You checked your reflection once more in the car mirror and strutted your way into the building, trying to act as confident as you could</span>
      </span>
      <span>.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>You muttered to yourself </span>
      </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>quietly</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> and took the first door on your right into the audition waiting room</span>
      </span>
      <span>. A tall woman with long blonde hair wearing a jet black suit strolled out of the audition room. You were the only one in the waiting room.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Oh, hi...we weren’t expecting any of our female leads until half-past. But if you want to come in now, that’s </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>absolutely</span>
      </span>
      <span> fine. What’s your name?” She flashed a bright smile and you questioned Andrea’s information about the timing. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>“Blair Moore” You said </span>
      </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>confidently</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>, trying not to let her know your head was buzzing with anxious thoughts</span>
      </span>
      <span>. She scanned the paper she was holding in her hand once...then twice...then three times. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Uhhh, we don’t seem to have your name here on the list. It’s definitely Blair Moore, right?” </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>Her eyes connected with yours and they made you feel comfortable in such an awkward situation</span>
      </span>
      <span>.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Yes. I’m so sorry I only found out today that this audition was even happening! I’m so sorry for wasting your time.” You turned on your heel to leave until the woman called out to you.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Wait! Please come in.” She pointed at the door to the audition room and then held out her hand for you to shake it. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“I’m Laura Hastings! It’s very nice to meet you, Miss Moore.” She led you into the bright room and took a seat behind a desk in the room.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Please, call me Blair” You tried to say without coming off rude. You heard a small giggle from the corner of the room and you noticed two men sat side by side. Oh, my fucking god. Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan were sat right in front of you giggling like two teenage girls. You froze on the spot when your eyes met theirs, and then your attention turned back to Laura.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Okay, Blair. We’re </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>just</span>
      </span>
      <span> going to run through the script with </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>just</span>
      </span>
      <span> you first, and then </span>
      <span class="qualifier">
        <span>we will try</span>
      </span>
      <span> it out with Mr Evans and Mr Stan. Is that okay?” She held out a script that read ‘Captain America: The Winter Soldier’ on the front. Andrea had told you this was a minor role! Then it clicked. </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>You </span>
      </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>really</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> had taken the right door instead of the left, and you cursed yourself </span>
      </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>silently</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> for such a dumb mistake</span>
      </span>
      <span>.</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Yes. That’s fine.” You said, trying to ignore the eyes burning into the back of your head. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“Okay, whenever you’re ready Blair.” Laura said flashing you that winning smile again. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>You ran through your lines </span>
      </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>smoothly</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> and tried to push those intrusive thoughts about what you were getting yourself into the back of your mind</span>
      </span>
      <span>. You fiddled with the paper and placed it back on the desk in front of you. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“That was great. Thank you. Now if you’re ready I’d like to try you out with Chris first.” </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>Your eyes went wide when you felt Chris’ touch on your shoulder and he stared into you with his deep blue pools he called his eyes</span>
      </span>
      <span>. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span>“It’s very nice to meet you...Miss Moore” He said </span>
      </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>teasingly</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> and </span>
      </span>
      <span class="adverb">
        <span>quickly</span>
      </span>
      <span class="hardreadability">
        <span> smirked at Sebastian still sitting on the chair in the back</span>
      </span>
      <span>. </span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      
    </p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p></p>
  <div class="public-DraftStyleDefault-block public-DraftStyleDefault-ltr">
    <p>
      <span>“It’s nice to meet you too, Mr Evans.”</span>
    </p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. First Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s nice to meet you too Mr Evans.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">He reached over the desk in front you and tapped it absentmindedly while Laura rummaged through her stack of scripts to find his.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“If i knew young were coming i might of made a bit more of an effort!” he said to you pointing up and down his body. He was dressed in a dark blue henley and black sweatpants. You would expect more, but he looked like he had just walked off a runway, if anything you were underdressed. You smiled slightly and his brow furrowed.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Are you nervous?” He said standing up straight and walking your way slowly as not to alarm you. He closed the distance between you and looked down at you through his long lashes that blanketed his perfect eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s1">“God yes. I walked in here by accident. I was <em>supposed</em></span> <span class="s1">to go in the first door on the left...but i obviously took the right.” You tried not to avoid his gaze while he practically stared into your soul. He grinned and looked past you slightly to catch Sebastian’s eye. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Sebastian! I can’t believe you haven’t introduced yourself yet, get yourself over here and be a gentleman.” Chris said jokingly and helped him up with one hand, showing off his muscles that were straining the tight fabric of his shirt. Sebastian made his way over to you and held out his hand for you to shake before pulling it away and bringing you into an embrace. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry Blair, i was in my own little world over there.” He chuckled as he spoke and was about to say something else before Chris chimed in.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“It’s Miss Moore you know Seb. Treat her like a lady!” he punched the other man in his shoulder and he shot a smug smirk back at you. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“God man what is up with you today.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Blair, Chris I’m ready to run through this scene is you’re both okay with that.” Laura took a seat and handed you both the scripts. You ran your eyes over it and looked back up at Chris who was intently reading through the first page.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah i’m good to go, you ready?” You nodded your head in response and you both stood on the pieces of tape on the floor. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">You were reading for the part of the new female addition to the Marvel universe, Kassandria Forger. She was a Hydra runaway and trained by Iron Man himself. Of course you had no idea she even existed before this moment. While you skimmed through the first through lines you realised you were reading Steve and Kassandria’s first meeting, you wondered if she would be any sort of romantic interest to Steve- and you secretly hoped she would be. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">Chris instantly started reading through the lines expressively, showing off his amazing acting skills. You responded comfortably and soon you were really getting into it. There was undeniable chemistry between you two and everyone else in the room seemed to fade away while you and Chris carried on, like it was the most natural thing in the world. Once you reached the end the short extract you both turned to look at Laura and she was sat with her head in her hands, that same bright smile shining at Chris and you. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Wow you guys that was...wow. Thank you so much both of you. Thank you.” Laura shuffled her scripts around once more and you dropped your head to hide your blush from the man standing in front of you. You looked up finally and you saw Chris mouthing something to Sebastian, although you couldn’t make it out. He must have seen you eyeing him and snapped his head back to look at you and came in closer again.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“That was great Blair! Thank god you don’t know your left from your right.” He was already teasing you and you had only met him around forty five minutes ago. Hepatted you on the back and led you to go and sit down on the small sofa towards the back of the room with Sebastian. You placed yourself between them and felt them both turn and start to speak at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve barely spoken to her Chris! Anyways do you live here in LA Blair?” Chris shook his head and leaned back. Sebastian made himself comfortable and leaned against the arm of the sofa so he could look at both you and Chris. You sat straight up and felt awkward pressed in between these gorgeous men. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Come on Blair, relax!” Chris said, he must have noticed your rigid posture. Sebastian rolled his eyes at him and reminded you that you hadn’t answered his question. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Uhhh yeah i do not too far actually from here.” You looked at Sebastian trying to relax like Chris had told you to, but how could you when Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan were practically sitting on you. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Thats all you’re giving us huh?” Chris pushed your arm lightly and stretched his legs out and tipped his head back. You tried not to groan out loud at the sight. Oh what you would do to see him doing that with you kneeling between his legs. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Ummm do you know whe-“ You were cut off by Laura clearing her throat and signalling for you to come and take the script for the desk. You stand up slowly and you hear Sebastian lying down on theleather couch. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Okay and Sebastian can you come here too?” You hear a small laugh from Chris and the sound of his large hands slapping Sebastian on the back. Sebastian held his hand out to take the script from Laura’s grasp and you both stood back on the tape. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">“Whenever you’re ready.” Laura sat back in her seat and you glanced up from the paper in your hand to see Sebastian with the corners of his lips turned up and then quickly looked back down to his own script. You could tell that Chris was nearly laughing out loud at the awkward interaction but you chose to ignore him.</span>
</p><p class="p1"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s1">This would be...interesting.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Here’s chapter 2! I’m excited to be seeing where this story goes and i hope you are too.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Is it bigger than Suburban Gothic?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">This would be interesting...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your scene was an argument between Kassandria and Bucky, it was very different from the one you had just ran through with Chris. You guessed that Laura was trying to get a good sense of your acting ability. You were nervous for having to shout and cry (try to cry) in front of Sebastian Stan, the man you had watched for hours on your living room couch, and the man you thought about at night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The scene started off slowly with Bucky confronting you about your Hydra beginnings, until it developed into a full blown shouting match.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“They can’t trust you Kassandria! You really think only Tony knows where you came from, what you did?” Sebastian got into character quickly and didn’t have to look down at his script as much as you did. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are such a hypocrite, you know what you did, the crimes you committed, the people you killed, you’re constantly running from your past Bucky!” you replied with just as much anger and you started to really enjoy the character of Kassandria, even though you hardly knew anything about her.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The rest of the scene was tense, you managed to push a few tears out which you hoped would impress Laura and once it was done you couldn’t look Sebastian in the eye. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blair, Sebastian.” The lady day in front of you looked at you both in turn and sat her papers to the side. “Thank you ever so much for coming today...and Chris? Come over here!” He quickly bound up from the seat and positioned him self so that you were in the middle of them both yet again. She explained that she would see what the other girls had to offer and how well they worked with Sebastian and Chris, you were slightly jealous that they would be doing this exact same thing with other girls but you dismissed that thought before you could think about it too thoroughly. Laura then took both your number and Andrea’s and said that she would give you a call once the auditions were done. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your heart beat was finally back to normal and the knot of nervousness in your stomach had unraveled. You turned around on the spot and shot your best smile at Chris as he watched you closely. You said another thank you and goodbye to Lauren and closed the door behind you, remembering that you had to call Andrea afterwards, that knot began to tighten once more as you thought about what you were going to say to her. Do you come clean about what you did or do you lie to save face? But you didn’t have time for that and you heard a faint voice coming from the other end of the hall. It was Sebastian. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blair! Hey, ummm...what are you doing now?” He asked putting his hands in his jean pockets casually trying to overcome the awkwardness in the air. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m just going to call my friend Andrea now, what are you up to?” You tried to come off as normal as possible, you didn’t want to let him know that you knew what was coming. You still couldn’t look him in the eye.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I was just wondering, you know if you have the time or you’re not doing anything if you wanted to go for drinks tonight...you know talk about the film.” He looked down at his shoes and shuffled them about awkwardly. You began to speak but he interrupted you. “I’m not asking you on a date Blair...”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve got nothing else on today, so i’ll take you up on that. What time is good for you?” You ignored his comment about the date and went to pull your phone out to write it down in your reminders because you knew you wouldn’t be able to handle the embarrassment if you stood Sebastian Stan up. Even if it wasn’t a date. He told you seven thirty was good and made his way back up to the room until you called his name.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sebastian! Don’t you need my number? You never told me where we were going?” You waved your phone about to grab his attention and he smirked ever so slightly.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh Laura gave it to me.” His answer was short but that was all you needed. You waved him goodbye and made your way back into the reception of the building. You sat down on the chairs that were lined up against the concrete walls. You realised how tight you were clutching your phone and looked down to see a text from a number you didn’t recognise.</span> <em>‘</em><span class="s2"><em>Hey Miss Moore! What you up to later?’</em> </span><span class="s1">You knew it was Chris. You guessed it was just his thing to call you ‘<em>Miss Moore’</em> and you quite liked the name he had picked for you. Oh what to do, both Chris Evans and Sebastian Stan were asking you out tonight. You decided that because Sebastian asked you first then he got the honour to take you out. You laughed at yourself before texting Chris back. ‘</span><span class="s2"><em>I’m so sorry but a certain someone beat you to it! Better luck next time ;)’</em> </span><span class="s1">He replied instantly and took it like a gentleman. You both agreed that you would catch up some other time. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your fingers skipped over the buttons on your phone and you brought it towards your ear and you heard the bright and chirpy voice of Andrea on the other end. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blair? You’re a bit early, how did it go?” You cringed at how oblivious she was to what had happened and you felt like you were losing brain cells just telling her.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I’m just going to get this out of the way now.” You took a deep breath. “So you know how you told me to </span> <em><span class="s2">make sure </span></em> <span class="s1">that i took the left door?” You heard a quiet yes from over the phone and you carried on. “Well i </span> <em><span class="s2">accidentally </span></em> <span class="s1">might have took the right.” Your voice lifted at the end making your statement sound more like a question. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blair...you missed the audition! This was going to be massive for you. Matthew Gray Gubler was auditioning today! I know how much you like <em>Criminal Minds.</em>” You heard her put her phone down on the counter and pace around her kitchen.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I didn’t exactly miss an audition, i just auditioned for the one i walked into.” You we’re trying to avoid the words Chris, Sebastian, Marvel and drinks. Once Andrea knew you were seeing the Sebastian Stan tonight you were done for. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Did it go well then! Is it bigger than </span> <span class="s2">Suburban Gothic</span> <span class="s1">?” Is it bigger than <em>Suburban Gothic?</em> It’s a fucking Marvel film! </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“I think that was the best audition i’ve ever done Andrea! And yes. It is bigger than </span> <span class="s2"><em>Suburban Gothic</em>.” </span> <span class="s1">You fiddled with your car keys that had </span> <em><span class="s2">Captain America </span></em> <span class="s1">memorabilia hanging from them. They made a clinking sound that you found oddly relaxing and you liked the way they glinted in the sun.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well what film is it?” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <em>
    <span class="s1">“</span>
    <span class="s2">Captain America:The Winter Soldier.”</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the support!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. You’re beautiful...Miss Moore</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well what film is it?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“<em>Captain America The Winter Soldier”</em></span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">You said it so bluntly that Andrea had to ask you again. She instantly started to mumble frantically into her phone and blurred out a loud ‘</span><span class="s2"><em>what the fuck</em>’ </span> <span class="s1">in between all the gibberish spewing from her mouth. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“God calm down! I won’t get it i literally walked in there by accident. You know i wasn’t on the list!” You we’re trying to convince her that this was going absolutely no where so she wouldn’t go overboard with her management. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did you just audition on your own? Who did you audition for? Oh my god was Robert Downey Jr there? Or Sebastian Stan....that man can do things to me.” As soon as you heard Andrea nearly moan over just saying Sebastian’s name you had to put her right. You told her that they were looking for a new female lead and no, Robert Downey Jr was not in the audition with you. Your failure to mention Sebastian in your reply made her ask another million questions about him. In the end you admitted that he was there along with Chris and you heard her groan yet again through the speaker.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Blair you can’t just tell me that you auditioned for a </span> <em><span class="s2">Marvel movie </span></em> <span class="s1">with </span> <span class="s2"><em>Sebastian</em> <em>Stan and Chris Evans</em></span> <span class="s1">. You being dumb really pays off sometimes i’m telling you now” You checked the time and told her that you better be getting back home, you had to give your apartment a deep clean after about a month of neglect while you had been going from audition to audition. </span></p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">On the way back to your car you saw the string of girls entering the building, they were all built like </span> <em><span class="s2">Victoria’s Secret </span></em> <span class="s1">models with long legs and skinny arms. You weren’t exactly that. You were 5”9, and you had never described your arms as being ‘skinny’. You fell back into your headrest and closed your eyes, thinking over the events of the day. You had strong beliefs in fate. You knew deep in your soul that this was always meant to have happened. Whatever </span> <span class="s2">‘<em>this</em>’ </span> <span class="s1">is.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The music glided you home easily and you took your time to soak up Los Angeles. You finally felt comfortable here after months of feeling like you didn’t belong, like you needed to go back to Seattle, stay with your family for a little while (or a long while). Once you entered your apartment you stripped off quickly, needing to get these tight fitting clothes that felt like they were suffocating you off. You laid down on your bed and stretched your arms and legs out, feeling the plush cotton of your blankets beneath you. It felt amazing on your skin, and you mind wandered to what it would feel like to have Chris touch you like that. His hands trailing over you, exploring every inch of you. Needing to feel you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You were awoken from your trance by your phone buzzing incessantly. You stayed put in protest until you couldn’t stand the noise and you reached over to pick it up from your floor. It was Sebastian. He was calling. You coughed and cleared your throat before answering.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! You ok?” You replied as lively as you could after nearly being lulled asleep by your own sheets. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I was just wondering if you had any preference for where we go tonight? Just cause i was thinking of surprising you.” You hardly knew any places in LA to go out so you told him that’s it’s definitely better if he picks. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Surprising me? I’m sure nothing can do that to me anymore” You laughed until Sebastian started to talk again.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Blair, i’m convinced you have got this part. The other girls they were...well they weren’t as good as you. They were all flirting with Chris the whole time, you were the only one </span> <em><span class="s2">Chris </span></em> <span class="s1">was flirting </span> <em><span class="s2">with</span></em> <span class="s1">.” He immediately brought up the audition and trailed off at the end of his sentence. You responded and told his firmly that Chris wasn’t flirting with you, he was just being...friendly. But those words fuelled your fantasies. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you really think? I mean getting the part not the Chris bit...” you could sense the awkwardness from the other side of the phone and if you could see him Sebastian would probably be grimacing and holding his hands out in front of him like he’s physically cringing. He told you that he was confident that you were the best fit for Kassandria and you really should believe yourself and clear up your schedule for filming.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anyway so i’ll pick you up at six and we can talk about this a little more, okay?” Sebastian has changed the time so that it was a little earlier and hung up. The sounds of the city filled your room again and you were left in the silence of your empty apartment. You texted him your address and hopped in the shower to think about what he had said to you. The hot water cascaded over your body, the warm mist in the air clearing your sinuses which you had been having problems with recently. You massaged your coconut shampoo into your hair tugging on it slightly, imagining it was Sebastian. His arms wrapping around your waist, pressing up against you. Your breath hitched when you ran your hands over your breasts and leaned your head back into the hot spray. Your timer went off and you had around an hour and a half until Sebastian arrived at your apartment. You cut your little self love session short and scanned your wardrobe, trying to find the perfect outfit. You decided on a simple red bodycon, and paired it with black heels and gold jewellery. Red was your colour and you weren’t not trying to impress Sebastian. You applied a small amount of makeup and dried your hair as quickly as possible, even though your arms did start to ache.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">His driver pulled up outside and you heard a knock at your door. You opened it and Sebastian was stood outside swinging up and down on his toes waiting for you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey” You patted down the imaginary creases in your dress, just looking for something to do with your hands.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Wow...hi” His eyes went wide and raked up and down your body taking in all your features and curves. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You look lovely Blair” He said reaching out for your hand to walk down your hallway. He was dressed in black trousers, white dress shirt and an open black blazer. He looked exquisite.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You don’t look too bad yourself” You gave him a smile and you saw a blush pepper over his cheeks and you walked through the doors of your apartment’s reception into the chilly night. It was freezing out, which was surprising for a night in LA. Sebastian noticed your shivers and brought his hand to your arm and rubbed it up and down. That action alone was enough to reignite the heat you were feeling earlier in the shower. He helped you step into the car and you both got comfortable in the back. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you for coming” Sebastian turned to face you and placed his hand gently on your knee just below where your dress ended. A chill ran down your spine and you were sure he could feel it too. His eyes travelled down to your lips and ran his fingers up your thigh.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re beautiful...Miss Moore”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I’m enjoying writing this so much! I’ve been extremely busy recently so thank you for staying so patient :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. I think i’m the lucky one</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’re beautiful...Miss Moore”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Sebastian kept his hand on your thigh and leaned in slowly so that your noses were almost touching. The car came to a halt quickly and you both jerked forward, your seatbelts catching you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry about that, guy in fronts break lights aren’t on!” The driver explained flailing his arms about in anger. Sebastian hummed and took his phone out to tell his manager where he was going. There were too many times when he hadn’t told her where he was going, what he was doing, who with etc... He didn’t want his phone blaring all night.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You arrived at the restaurant after a few minutes and you had never been to somewhere like this before. “Sebastian i- i though we were just going for drinks! You didn’t have to do this...please let me pay” He shook his head and helped you out the car. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Blair this is all on me, please. I’m guessing you’ve had a very hectic time recently.” He linked your arm and you walked down the long path towards the lit up building. It was covered in vines and old stone surrounded the perimeter. You couldn’t help but let out a quiet ‘</span><span class="s2"><em>wow</em>’ </span> <span class="s1">at the scenery. Sebastian squeezed your arm just a bit tighter and you were seated at a table out of the way of the busy restaurant. You could see the beach from your spot and the golden sunset which was slowly fading away. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“How did the rest of your auditions go?” You started to fiddle with the hem of your dress, the bit where Sebastian had touched earlier. Like you were holding his hand. He let out a long breath and announced that they were straight up awkward and the girls couldn’t focus and were basically drunk. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Uhh is there any way i could see some of the concept art for Kassandria?”Trying to stray the subject away from the audition,you had been wanting to see what Joe and Anthony’s vision of her was...and if you would fit that idea.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yes yes! They actually sent me some pictures of some of the early sketches of her outfits” He handed you his phone and you scrolled through the pictures. She wore a cut out piece of gold and burgundy armour with cut outs revealing broken mesh beneath them. You didn’t know how on earth you would pull that off if you got the role, but you loved the textures and tones of it. A message came through and you tried to avert your eyes from reading it but seeing who it was from piqued you curiosity. Chris has texted Sebastian. ‘<em>Y</em></span><span class="s2"><em>ou</em> <em>lucky boy</em> ;)’</span> <span class="s1">. What does that mean? You swiped the message away quickly and handed Sebastian back his phone, feeling like you were invading his privacy. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you like?” Sebastian asked tucking his phone in his pocket politely. You said yes although hesitantly, and he obviously noticed. “What’s wrong?” He looked over at you, his eyes locked on yours. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“It’s just...if i get the role.” He interrupted you and said ‘</span><span class="s2"><em>when you get the role</em>’</span> <span class="s1">. “Yes if i get the role, people are just going to judge everything about me, my body, my hair, where i live. Everything”. You dropped your head to look down at your shoes, your vision becoming blurry with tears. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, hey look at me Blair” Sebastian tipped your chin up to face him and he noticed that your eyes were glazed over. “You have nothing to worry about.” The waiter came over, pausing the vulnerable moment between you and Sebastian. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Would you like to order some drinks?” Sebastian nodded and he scanned the wine menu. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’ll have the Dom Pérignon. Thank you.” Sebastian tapped his fingers on the table while you sat and staredd at him, eyes wide and jaw slack. “What are you gawking at. I can think of better things you can use that mouth for.” You could feel the blush arrive on your cheeks like you had been slapped in the face and you promptly shut your mouth. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sebastian, you don’t have to...do you know how expensive that is?” You asked leaning in closer to him so he could hear your whisper. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Of course i do Blair, i wanted to.” He leaned in just as much as you did and the awkwardness you felt in the audition was nowhere to be seen now.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The waiter brought back the wine and Sebastian picked up his glass and swirled the red liquid around in it, constantly staring at you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell me about yourself, i want to know you.” Sebastian took a sip from his glass and shot you a reassuring smile. When your mum left, you shut yourself off from everyone and everything. You felt like a foreigner in America. Your dad was British and you were trying to navigate life with a parent as lost as you were, but you never felt the need to try and find her. Life moved on.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m from Seattle, I’m twenty six...to be honest there’s not that much to tell.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Seattle huh? I’ve never been but i’ve heard it’s amazing.” Sebastians smile reached his eyes when he heard you talking about yourself. You guessed he loved to listen. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well i’ve only lived in LA and Seattle so i don’t know any different. You live in New York right?” You brought your glass to your lips while he answered, talking with his hands and he explained how he moved there when he was twelve and what it was like to grow up in such a big city. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where do you stay when you’re out here filming?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We’re all given an apartment block when we’re filming. It’s really great because we’re only just a few stairs away and it’s convenient for getting to work. You know you’ll be moving in there when you get the job.” The idea of living in the same block as everyone in the Marvel world excited you and had only just met Chris and Sebastian.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s cute how you’re so sure that they will pick me” You chuckled and the waiter walked over to you to take your food order. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You talked comfortably for the rest of the night and conversation flowed naturally. You exited the restaurant, arms linked again and waited outside in the cooling breeze from the ocean. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry for not calling for the car earlier” Sebastian looked down typing on his phone for his driver. You had never met anyone who had a driver on hand and never thought you would be getting picked up by one. You both took a quiet stroll down the sidewalk, taking in the atmosphere. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sebastian look!” You bent down towards the patch of grass and pulled a four leaf clover and held it out in front of you for him to see. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve never actually seen one of these in real life.” You planted the clover in his palm and wrapped his fingers around it. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have a habit of finding them, i guess i’m just lucky. Keep it Sebastian.” </span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think i’m the lucky one Blair.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for the love on these chapters!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Croissants and Espresso</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>*Very light smut*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3"> </p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“I think i’m the lucky one Blair.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Sebastian’s driver pulled up so that you didn’t have to reply. He helped you into the car and you melted into the seat. The cool leather smoothed over your skin and you rested your head in Sebastian’s shoulder. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are you tired?” He caressed the side of you face gently and leaned back into you. He didn’t need an answer as you let out a loud yawn and nestled your face into his neck, the scent of his cologne making you even more sleepy. The rest of the journey back to your apartment was nice. You felt extremely comfortable with Sebastian, despite only having met him that day. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You must have fell asleep in the car because you felt a large hand shaking you gently. “Blair, we’re back.” Sebastian got out of the car first and you clung to him as he walked you to the door. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Can you come in?” You asked, slightly embarrassed as to what he might think you were asking.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes of course.” You both trailed up the stairs and you fished around in your bag for your keys until Sebastian took your purse from you and found them for you. You slipped the key in the lock and opened up the door, in your mind you patted yourself on the back for cleaning your apartment earlier that day. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you Sebastian, for tonight” You brought your hands up to his face and rubbed his cheek with your thumb. You pulled him into a hug and you could feel his heartbeat quicken. Once you pulled away you felt his stare focus on your lips and you pulled him closer.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Blair, you’re drunk. I don’t want you to regret this...” He looked sad. You could tell by his behaviour that he wanted to kiss you, but his mind was holding him back. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Okay. Goodnight Seb.” You waved him off as he slipped out of the door, giving you one last look before he closed it behind him. You backed up against the door. The cold, hard wood felt heavenly against your heated skin. That was his doing.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You opened your eyes and jumped when you saw Andrea sitting in your kitchen, flicking through a magazine.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“What the hell Blair! Sebastian fucking Stan. Where did you get him from?” Andrea looked more scared than anything and slid off her seat to come up to you.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Andrea! It’s not like i bought him from a shop, he asked me out tonight.”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Asked you out?”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Asked me out. Now i’m going to take my makeup off and go to bed. Goodnight my love.” You walked down the hall towards your bedroom and Andrea followed, shuffling along the ground trying to keep up with your fast pace.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You can not just say that and walk away!” She grabbed your wrist and spun you so that you were facing her. “Tell me what happened. Now.” She dragged you back towards your living room and sat you down on the couch. “From the start. Go.” Her gaze was locked on you while you rubbed your eyes and tried not to fall asleep while recounting today’s events. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well i had the audition and he asked me out for drinks and then he took me for drinks and we had food and wine and then we came here and he left and now i’m speaking to you.” Your drunken blabbering left Andrea chuckling as she grasped your hand in hers. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Shhhh Blair, we’ll talk tomorrow. Get some rest.” You stumbled back down your hall and collapsed on your bed for a few minutes until you collected yourself and made your way to the bathroom. Part of your lipstick had smeared off on your wine glass and your mascara was dotted around your face from your incessant rubbing. You cleaned yourself up and crawled into bed. You fell asleep instantly and your dream played like a movie in your head. You woke up still feeling Sebastian’s touch all over your body. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <em>
    <span class="s3">“Sebastian wait!” He turned around and walked towards you slamming the door open and pushing you towards the other side of the room. He picked you up and you wrapped your legs around his waist as he moved over to the open door and closed it shut, pressing you up against it. He pressed his lips to yours gently at first but his kisses started getting more hard and passionate. </span>
  </em>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>“Is this okay?” He practically moaned this and you nodded your head in response and he slid his tongue up and over your neck, sucking on your sweet spot. You squirmed beneath his </em>
    <em>tight grip and the friction made you hum happily. Sebastian started walking back until he reached your living room. He threw you onto the sofa and started to take off his blazer. You looked up at him submissively and you mouth hung open again. This time he didn’t tell you to close it. He removed his pants and got closer to you so that you could trail his stomach with wet, open mouth kisses.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>You looked up at him through tired eyes and ran your long fingers along the waistband of his underwear. He shivered at your touch and ran a hand through your hair and tugged lightly at the strands. You bit your lip and he pulled slightly harder. You got up on your knees and pulled his black Calvins all the way down so he could kick them off. He smirked at you and you grasped his cock lightly and started to rub up and down with long, drawn out strokes. </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s3">
    <em>“Mmmh Blair...”</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Blair, Blair!” Andrea was standing in your doorway and knocked you out of you daydream (or just a dream?). “My god girl, you were knocked out for hours! He really tired you out huh?” She entered your room and took a seat at the end of your bed and stroked through your hair. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“You know you’re going to get your call today” She said it so casually that it wasn’t until a few seconds later that you realised what she meant. You were getting your call today. Laura. Sebastian...Chris. Oh god Chris. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You picked your phone up off your nightstand and you realised you had multiple texts from both Sebastian and Chris. </span>
</p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">‘<em>Ready for today? I hope i’ll be the first to know you’re going to be my Co-star xoxo’. </em></span> <span class="s2">What is he, Gossip Girl? Who uses ‘xoxo’? Chris’ teasing nature was replaced by a more reassuring and friendly one, although you didn’t mind being teased by him.</span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s3">‘<em>Hey Blair, i had a really amazing time last night. I hope you’re not too tired today because i know that Chris would like to see you. Today will be a great day, good luck.’ </em></span> <span class="s2">Sebastian’s text made your face light up and you suddenly didn’t feel as nervous about what was to come. </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">You texted them both back and asked Chris about his schedule for today andtried to fit in with what he was doing. He responded with:</span> ‘<em><span class="s3">I’ll always have time for you. See you later, i’ll keep you posted.’ </span></em> <span class="s2">Your heart felt fuller than ever before and you started to feel that hole left by your mother’s absence start to fill. </span></p><p class="p2"><span class="s2">“Blair, now you need to tell me what is going on! Sebastian Stan brought you home </span> <em><span class="s3">drunk </span></em> <span class="s2">last night. Chris Evans is sending you </span> <em><span class="s3">hugs and kisses</span></em> <span class="s2">. That audition went well i guess?” You looked down at your phone again and smiled at the memory of you and Sebastian at the restaurant, it was the nicest place you had ever been for dinner and you knew you would never forget it. </span></p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Well i guess we just clicked! They’re really genuine people and they’re both positive i’ve got the role.” You felt a blush creep up onto your face and you brushed the sleep out of your eyes. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">Another text came through from Chris and he was asking you if two was good for you both to grab lunch. You told him that you had to run a few errands, grab a few things for the apartment first and he offered to help you but you politely declined his offer. You both decided five was a better time for you. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">For the next few hours you ran about LA, it suddenly feeling more like home and you felt comfortable exploring it. You took a small shopping trip and bought a few new pieces (lingerie included) and you were home by four. You tried on each outfit until you decided on a white tennis skirt and a baby pink halter top. You looked suitably cute and you hid your pink lacy underwear beneath. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You got another text from Chris with the name and address of the small coffee shop. You had been there once before when you first visited LA with your dad. You had a butter croissant and a single espresso. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You hopped in an uber and you felt as if the butterflies in your stomach were going at about 100 miles per hour. Your legs shook as you pulled up outside. You walked in feeling the warmth of the coffee shop calm you down slightly. You saw Chris and he saw you. His smile took up his whole face and he stood up to meet you and pulled you into his chest. You could smell his fabric conditioner and it reminded you of home. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hey”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hi”</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">He signalled to the table and you both sat down. He was picking at his croissant and an empty espresso was sitting in front of him. You could feel tears forming behind your eyes but you knew you couldn’t cry in front of Chris. You had already done that with Sebastian last night. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Are you okay Blair?” Chris lowered his head so that you could see him. You smiled and grabbed a napkin from the table and brought it to your lower lash line, catching the stray tears that had escaped.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah i’m fine, sorry about that” You laughed and got up to order from the counter, you felt his touch on your arm and you turned round to find Chris stood up.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Sit down, i’ll go for you. What do you want?” You gave him your order and say back down on your seat. You sat in silence for a few minutes while you watched Chris look through the assortment of cakes until he found the perfect one. He turned around and you couldn’t help but smile to see he brought back a small cupcake with a fondant heart on top. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Thank you Chris, let me pay you.” You went to grab your purse until he interjected.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“It’s all on me, please.” </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">You felt your phone start buzzing rapidly in your pocket and brought it out. It was Laura. You looked up at Chris who’s smile was even wider than it was a few seconds ago and you answered.</span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Hi Blair! It’s Laura from the audition yesterday. Is now a good time to talk?” Chris held his hand out over the table and he took yours into his. Your hand was much smaller than his, but seemed to fit almost perfectly. </span>
</p><p class="p2">
  <span class="s2">“Yes, now is a good time.” </span>
</p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p><p class="p3"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Someone’s got a bit of a crush then?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, now is a good time.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Your hands were still shaking even though Chris’ large ones were wrapped around them. Laura’s sweet voice came through and you felt like she could hear your heart beat as it was beating loud in your ears.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like to congratulate you Blair, you’ve got the job.” You sat silent, eyes wide fixed on the beautiful man in front of you. He looked proud of you. “Blair, is everything okay?” You replied quickly and told her that you were more than okay and she let you go and celebrate. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck. I got the job. Chris i got the job!” You could feel tears welling up in your eyes again and Chris dabbed at yourface again to stop your mascara from running. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You deserve it massively Blair, i can’t wait to work with you.” He got up out of his seat and made his way to pick you up out of your chair and bring you in towards his neck. You could feel a gentle kiss on the top of your head and you rubbed his back in response.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you want to get out of here you know, celebrate?” He didn’t have to ask again and you pulled him outside so you could freak out without people staring at you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my lord, i’m going to be in a Marvel film. What the hell Chris!” You threw your arms around him again and hummed happily. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You better get packing Blair, you’ll be moving in with me.” He sent you a smug wink and you walked back to Chris’ car. The walk was quiet, you thought that Chris was letting you think over the conversation with Lauren. You were going to be thrust into the spotlight faster than you could even imagine. Millions of people would know your name, recognise your face. That scared you to the point where you couldn’t even talk about it. You were surprised with how well both Sebastian and Chris were so low key when out in public. They really were like anyone else. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Once you got to his car you hopped in the front seat and stretched your legs out as far as you could in the small space. He put some music on and of course it was that same Nicki Minaj song that was playing on the way to your audition just a few days ago. You couldn’t help but laugh.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What’s so funny?” Chris looked over to you while reversing out of his parking space, his tongue hanging out of his mouth slightly, concentrating hard.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Nothing, it’s uh just this song. It was playing on the way to the audition.” You ran your fingers over the ribbed metal of your Captain America shield key ring and Chris noticed instantly, like he was watching your fingers.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’ll be our song... you a big fan?” He nodded down towards your keys and started singing along to the song again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well i was, but i heard the guy that plays him is a massive asshole.” You stuck your tongue out at him playfully and he agreed with you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ve met him and wow he is a dick” You chuckled once more and turned the volume up so you could sing together without him hearing your singing voice. “Blair...where actually is your apartment?” You just thought that Chris automatically knew where you live but he can’t read minds. You gave him your address and he said he would be remembering that for when he’s helping you move. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You pulled up outside and you lead him up the stairs and to your door. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well this is home.” Shopping bags were strewn all over the kitchen floor and it looked like you had been robbed. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blair are you sure you didn’t leave your keys in the door.” He walked in, setting his keys, phone and wallet on the counter. You told him you would be right back and to make himself comfortable. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You walked into your bedroom and put on another, more comfortable set of lounge wear. Your hair looked like a bird’s nest when you took it out of the low bun that you threw it in earlier, so you grabbed your hairbrush and walked back into the kitchen. Where you found Chris rummaging through your shopping, more specifically your lingerie. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You stood frozen when you saw him holding each piece in front of him, eyes scanning every inch if the lacy materials. You backed away very slowly until you were around the corner and made a loud entrance to alert him of your presence. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You okay?” You walked past him casually and you ruffled his hair making him grab onto your hand still lingering on his head.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah i’m good, now give me that hairbrush you’ve messed it all up” He slouched his shoulders and snatched the brush from your hand and walked to your bedroom mirror. You could hear him call out from your room and you knew exactly what he meant.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s this guy in the poster?” You cursed under your breath and shuffled towards your bedroom where Chris was stood, arms crossed staring at the man in the picture.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You know exactly who that is.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No i don’t” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Shut up”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Someone’s got a bit of a crush then?” Heran his finger over Sebastian’s face and planted a big kiss to the paper. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It is not a crush, i just admire his work.” You said nonchalantly. Of course Chris didn’t know you took his poster down earlier that day to save you from embarrassment. Guess that didn’t work.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah you’re admiring something else” He jabbed repeatedly at the poster like he was almost angry at him. Chris threw the brush onto your mattress and him along with it. He patted the space next to him and you sat upright while he lay down.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you told anyone yet?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Told anyone what?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You’ve got the job!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Oh shit. You promised Andrea you would tell her as soon as you got the call, but Chris had obviously distracted you. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Chris i need to call Andrea.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Who’s that?”He looked up at you like a child begging for a story goodnight. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“She’s my manager, now let me call her!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">You slid down slightly so that you were level with Chris and brought the phone up to your ear. You felt Chris brush a strand of hair behind your ear and he mouthed: </span> <em> <span class="s2">You’ve got this.</span> </em></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blair! How did it go? Did you get the call?” It took you a moment to process the questions that we’re flying at you and you couldn’t get the words out of your mouth.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Andrea, i got the job.” Chris tapped you on the arm and he had a massive smile on his face, he was glowing. You were sure he could hear the blather she was screaming over the phone.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Blair! Oh my god! I love you i love you i love you!” Chris whispered to you: </span> <em> <span class="s2">I want to speak to her and</span> </em> <span class="s1"> you swatted his hand away from reaching the phone </span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blair? Who’s with you? Oh i’m sorry is it Sebastian?” You wanted to die right then and there. After delivering some of the best news of your life the carpet was just ripped right from under you.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sebastian?” Chris looked puzzled and you knew you needed to explain later. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No Andrea, it’s uhh...it’s Chris.” You could hear her groan quietly and it made Chris even more confused. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Oh shit, i’m sorry.” Chris mouthed at you again. </span> <em> <span class="s2">Why is she sorry?</span> </em></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You brought your hand up to his hair to calm him slightly and he closed his eyes again.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll speak later okay? We’ll celebrate. Bye Blair.” You knew that Andrea could feel the awkwardness growing in the room, even over the phone, and she didn’t want to be part of it. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“When was Sebastian here?” He sat up in the bed so now you were the one looking up at him. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He brought me back after we went for dinner.” You weren’t about to turn an innocent situation into whatever Chris thought it was.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Into your apartment?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes into my apartment.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Did he stay over?” </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No! What?” You sat up so that you could face Chris. He looked slightly defeated. </span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Sorry. I don’t know what took over me then.” He rubbed the back of his head, which you knew was his anxiety show.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You took the hand away from his head and grasped it in yours. His eyes darted all over your face until he pulled you into his shoulder. You could smell his Gucci Guilty cologne and you were very aquatinted with his campaign for it.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you told Seb?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Stop running from what you want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Have you told Seb?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“No” Chris grabbed your phone and scrolled to Sebastian’s contact and then placed your phone back in your hand forcefully. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Call him right now.” You were confused big time. Just a few minutes before he was getting uppity at the fact that Sebastian took you home the over day, and now </span> <span class="s2">he </span> <span class="s1">wants you to call </span> <span class="s2">him. </span> <span class="s1">You mumbled a few words and clicked the call button. It rang for a few moments before he picked up.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey Blair, are you okay?” He sounded out of breath and you could hear the sounds of the busy street in the background. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yes i’m fine, how are you?” He sighed and said he was out running so he couldn’t be worse. You chuckled and looked to Chris to find away to bring up the audition. He started tapping away at his notes app and wrote: ‘</span> <span class="s2">I have some very exciting news!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!’ </span> <span class="s1">You rolled your eyes and let out a large breath.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I have some very exciting news...” Chris laughed silently, not wanting to ruin the moment and you could tell Sebastian had stopped running. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes....” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I got the job.” Sebastian gasped and quickly started reeling off congratulations and the excitement was evident in his voice. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Blair, oh my god well done! I can’t wait to work with you.” Chris looked at you, jaw slack because he had ‘</span> <span class="s2">copied’ </span> <span class="s1">what he had said to you after you told him.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Thank you Sebastian, we should celebrate sometime.” He agreed and told you that you both would catch up at a more opportune time. The sound of the phone hanging up made you realise how quiet the room was without Chris’ ramblings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What the fuck! He copied me. He must have a tracker on me or some shit!” Chris brought his mouth to his shirt collar and started speaking into it, expecting Sebastian to reply.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“He didn’t </span> <span class="s2">copy </span> <span class="s1">you, he just... had a very similar mindset.” You ran your hands over his sleeve shirt and you became acutely aware you were both lying in your bed.</span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah right.” You ran your hands through his silky hair again and he stopped his argument. Why was he getting so irritated? </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Chris’ breathing became slower and deeper and you could tell he was falling asleep. You set a blanket on top of him and you slipped out of the room to think about your living situation. Your phone started to ring and you realised you had left it in your room. You slid through the door and you realised Chris had picked it up and looked confused by the caller. It was a number you didn’t recognise and you shot him a knowing look while you answered the call. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hello Blair, this is Anthony Russo” Your eyes went wide as you scrambled out of the room, Chris trailing lightly behind you like a lost puppy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi, yes hi.” You clenched you’re fists while you tried not to screw this seemingly very important phone call up. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I want to congratulate you on your audition, i really wanted to be there but i had commitments i just couldn’t get out of.”</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Thank you, thank you so much.” Chris looked up at you and mouthed again, </span> <span class="s2">‘stop repeating yourself’</span> <span class="s1">. He threw his arms about in the air trying to convey his emotion. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’d like you to come in and see both me and Joe so we can arrange your schedule and living arrangements.” Chris walked over to you silently and wrapped his arms around you, so that your back was facing his chest. His breath tickled your neck as you tried to keep your thoughts from straying.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, is tomorrow okay?” His grip on you tightened and you remembered what Chris had said to you just moments earlier.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes, i will send you the address. Thank you Blair.” Just before Anthony you hang up Chris snatched the phone from your hand and ran in the opposite direction. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hi Anthony!” Chris shouted like a little kid over the phone and you didn’t even want to stop him. You couldn’t hear Anthony’s voice, but you guessed it was one of confusion. They talked for a little while, so you started getting food out as you assumed Chris was getting a little hungry. They finished up the call and Chris came over to help you.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whats cookin’ good lookin’?” He rested himself behind you again and took control of your hands by placing his larger ones over yours.</span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Well i’m </span> <span class="s2">trying </span> <span class="s1">to make pizza.” He backed off instantly and grabbed some more of the ingredients from the many cupboards he looked through. He sat them down on the counter and you started working on the dough. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Let me help.” He took over so that you could work on dessert. You arranged various fruits on a platter and scooped different flavours of yoghurt.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay now what do i do with it.” Chris had made the dough a large circle shape and (with your help) he was finished in no time. You poured two glasses of wine and brought him to sit down on your sofa.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blair, i just realised i hardly know you.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What do you mean?” You took a sip of wine but you were begging yourself not to get drunk around Chris. You didn’t know how you would be able to resist yourself if you weren’t sober. </span>
</p><p class="p1"><span class="s1">“It’s like i know you, but i don’t know </span> <span class="s2">you. </span> <span class="s1">Who you are.” You didn’t want to delve into your past right now and you got up from your seat to check on the food. </span></p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">You sat your glass on the counter and dropped your head. You couldn’t keep avoiding having these conversations forever. You could hear Chris leaning against the fridge, his eyes burning into you. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m sorry Blair, i don’t know if tha-“ You interrupted him and you placed your hands on his firm chest. He pulled you towards him and combed his hands through your hair. You remembered your thoughts in the shower yesterday and let out a small whine. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You like your hair being touched don’t you?” He whispered in your ear which made goosebumps rise on your skin. You didn’t need to reply as he tugged lightly at your locks. You looked up at him and his icy blue eyes had darkened. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“The pizza is ready.” You said softly and walked past him. You crouched down to look through the oven window. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Blair.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?” He reached for your hand to help you back up so you were standing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Stop running from what you want.” He looked deep into your eyes and it was hard for you to keep eye contact.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m not running, Chris.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Then why do you keep walking away from me?”</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you so much for 1000 hits!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Dinner time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Then why do you keep walking away from me?” </p><p>Chris towered over you and backed you up into the kitchen counter. You felt more vulnerable in this situation than you have in a long time. His hand rested on the granite behind you.</p><p>“What?” He pushed himself closer to you and the cold steel of the cupboard handles dug into the back of your knees, making them weaker than they already were. </p><p>“You know exactly what i mean Blair.” Chris drew his words out long and put emphasis on each one. He lifted his hand from the counter and dropped it to your waist, pushing you in even closer towards his chest. </p><p>“I-...Chris...” He shushed you and took his other hand to your lips. </p><p>“So...soft.” You looked up at him again to find his eyes fixed on yours. Your blank look obviously got through to him and he let his hands fall back to his sides. He let you slip out of the small space he had put you in and he stayed put for a few moments. </p><p>Your mind was going crazy, what the fuck was that? You needed to speak to Sebastian desperately, but the pizza was still in the fucking oven. You could smell a faint burning and made your way back to the kitchen. </p><p>Chris was doubled over and his hands were glued to the back of his neck. You could hear his fast breathing through the door. You knew you couldn’t let this happen to him and do nothing about it. </p><p>You didn’t say a word and you gently caressed his back. </p><p>“Chris...” He turned his head slowly to face you and he had tears in his eyes. The only man you had even seen cry before was your Father. You wiped his eyes with your sleeve and ran your hands up and down his arms. </p><p>“I’m sorry Blair.” His breathing became rapid again and you brought his face close to yours so he could try and match your deep breathing. </p><p>“Don’t be sorry honey.” The corners of his mouth turned up slightly at the pet name and you placed your hand on his heart. “I’m not going anywhere, only if you want me to.” </p><p>The faint smell of burning alerted you of the pizza still cooking in the oven. </p><p>“Shit!” Chris let out a huge laugh now and scrambled to get it out and place it on the table. It was only slightly burned and you were thankful the mood had lightened from whatever that conversation was. </p><p>“Come on let’s go eat.” You grabbed his hand and led him into the living room so you could watch a film while you ate. </p><p>“Put something good on Blair.” He managed to spit that out with a mouth full of food.</p><p>“I’d never put anything bad on! Who do you think i am?” You hoped to god that Chris wouldn’t take this conversation the wrong way after what you were speaking about earlier. He must have realised and kept on joking.</p><p>“I’m not sure about that Blair, i know you’ve watched ‘Not Another Teen Movie’ and i never need to see that again. Ever.” He sounded so serious but his face gave away that he was kidding. </p><p>“How do you know that?” He got up off the sofa and kneeled down next to your extensive array of DVDs and picked out said film. You couldn’t help but laugh and put on Netflix so you could watch something that Chris wouldn’t be complaining about the whole time.</p><p>The next hour and a bit was almost silent, only filled with the sounds of Chris commenting on the actors and little tidbits about them. His head was rested in your lap so you could play with his hair and lie down comfortably. </p><p>You knew he was asleep so you pulled out your phone and were surprised to see that Sebastian was wanting to arrange a dinner with both you and Chris. You couldn’t help but think of the horrible things that could happen. After what happened today, you didn’t know that to say to him. You responded with a simple ‘That sounds good, can we talk later so we can arrange a time? It’s just i’ve got a meeting with the Russos and they haven’t gotten back to me yet.’ </p><p>Sebastian responded with an ‘Okay :)’ and you wrapped your arms around Chris’ shoulders. </p><p>Once the film had finished you tapped Chris on his temples and he woke slowly. </p><p>“What time is it?” He let out a loud yawn and stretched his arms out, nearly hitting you in the face. </p><p>“It’s just gone ten.” Chris stood up quick and picked you up from the sofa.</p><p>“God, Blair. You’ve got your meeting tomorrow and you’re also seeing Sebastian right? I’ll go and let you get some sleep.” It was almost like Chris had somewhere else to be. </p><p>“It’s okay, i wouldn’t want to be doing anything else.” His hand cupped your cheek and pressed his lips to the very corner of your mouth. </p><p>“Have a good time tomorrow and good luck with the meeting. Call me if you need anything.” He walked down the hall and stopped abruptly when you called his name.</p><p>“Chris!” He spun round and waited for you to carry on talking, which took a while.</p><p>“Sebastian asked if you wanted to join us for dinner tomorrow. Do you want to come?” He called out a loud ‘Yes’ and basically skipped down the rest of the hallway. </p><p>You closed the door behind you and realised you hadn’t even started on the desert. You picked at the assorted fruits and sat with the hum of the radio on in the background. You felt almost empty without Chris and you thought that you had finally realised what Chris had meant when he said: “Why do you keep running away from me?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am SO SORRY for how long this chapter took to publish. Ive been dealing with a very traumatic family situation and i am truly sorry. Hope this makes up for it xoxo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. We're going to mine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up drenched in sweat and tears. It was those dreams again. You were always swimming in an endless ocean and the screams of your friends playing within your head. But this time the screams were from Chris. Sometimes you’ll try and swim to the bottom, but you have always woken up before you have ever gotten there. Maybe it doesn’t even exist. In others you’ll swim for what seems like hours, trying to find any evidence of life or land. </p><p>You wiped your eyes and sat, slumped over in your bed. You used to have these dreams when you were little. Your dad used to sit with you for hours, stroking your hair and rocking you back to sleep. But now you don’t have that anymore. </p><p>Your meeting with the Russos was in three hours so you couldn’t stay in bed all day, as much as you wanted to. You plodded through to the kitchen and sat yourself down on a chair surrounding the island. You turned your phone on and had a few messages from both Chris and Sebastian. You didn’t respond.</p><p>You slowly worked through a piece of toast and cleaned up the dishes. Sometimes even the easiest tasks seemed like running a marathon after marathon. </p><p>You thought it was the least you could do to tell Andrea about your plans for today. She’d started to get on your case about telling her your various meetings and dinners. The more information released about Kassandria and you, the more Andrea would have to deal with. She had suggested getting more people to help you with your socials and what the media can get their hands on. The thought of that made your stomach turn.</p><p>You could hardly bring yourself to go in the shower, but you couldn’t let your down day let you ruin your meeting. You skipped out on washing your hair and styled it in a low ponytail. You made sure to cover up the obvious puffiness under your eyes and brightened them up with a swipe of mascara. You put on the same blouse and trousers from the audition and were about to slip out the door before you go a phone call.</p><p>“Hey, Blair. Good luck for today. Have you set off yet?” You hadn’t heard Sebastian’s voice since last time he called and it immediately made you feel better.</p><p>Hey, yeah I haven’t left yet. I’m just about to.” Your low mood was evident in your voice and you knew Sebastian had picked up on it. </p><p>“Blair, you know if you don’t want to go today you don’t have to.” You sighed loudly and took a seat on the floor. </p><p>“No, no. If I don’t do it now I never will. It’s fine Sebastian.” You grabbed your keys and locked the door. </p><p>“How are you feeling about tonight? Are you still up for it or would you rather not?” The dinner with Sebastian and Chris had completely slipped your mind. How could you possibly forget?</p><p>“Is it okay if we don’t go out. I’m fine with being with you both it’s just...i don’t want to go anywhere.” Sebastian agreed and you said goodbyes when you got into the car.</p><p>When you arrived at the lot, you were slightly early so you checked your phone to finally reply to those messages you were ignoring this morning. There were four from Chris. </p><p>Hey Blair! Thanks for yesterday the pizza was really good. Good luck for today xoxo</p><p>What time is dinner?</p><p>Where is dinner?</p><p>Blairrrrrrrr</p><p>You laughed at his messages and replied with: ‘Sorry for the late reply, I’m having a bit of a down day and I’m super busy with my meeting. I think we’re going to stay in for dinner if that’s okay with you.’</p><p>You typed out responses for the rest and slowly got out of the car. You looked around the busy parking lot for anyone you recognised. There was no one. </p><p>You walked into the open lot and saw Joe and Anthony milling around. They smiled and waved you over when they caught your eyes. </p><p>“Hi I’m Joe and this is Anthony. You must be Blair right?” You nodded your head and they led you into a room just off of the main area. “Hopefully this won’t be too long, we both just wanted to make sure we met you before the filming process started.” </p><p>They sat behind a desk where paperwork was stacked up to the side. There were pictures of an apartment block and some of the rooms inside. You sat on the other side and crossed your legs, trying not to look too nervous.</p><p>“So we’ve heard that you live here in LA is that correct?” Joe slid the photos of the apartment in front of you. It was a massive promotion from what you were living in. It had an open plan kitchen and living area and three bedrooms. You were still thinking over whether you wanted to keep living in your same apartment or move into the block that Marvel would give you. </p><p>“Yes, that’s right.” From what Chris had said about the brothers, you thought they would be a bit warmer with you. They must just be doing business. </p><p>“We’d like to offer you a place in the block where all our actors live, they tend to find it easier to get to and from work. It’s all covered by us. You’ll only have to sort food out yourself. You don’t have to decide now-“ </p><p>“Yes. Please, thank you. Yes. I’ll take it.” You sat back up straight and leaned forwards to the desk. There was no reason for you not to take it...Chris and Sebastian being a big reason.</p><p>“Okay! Well, that was easy. We’ll make sure you’re settled in before we even start thinking about the filming process. I’m guessing you have met Chris and Sebastian?” You could feel your legs start to shake slightly and your face felt like it was on fire.</p><p>“Yes, I have met them.” You sounded a little too formal but you couldn’t let your relationships with them affect work. </p><p>“When we start filming your scenes we’re sure that you’ll work really well with the rest of the team, there will be a moving team over tomorrow to help you out.” Anthony pulled out a pair of keys from a drawer and handed them to you. They had a small, sparkly four-leaf clover hanging from it. “Oh sorry, you can take the charm off if you want...” </p><p>“No it’s absolutely fine, thank you so much!” You grabbed the papers from the desk and made your way to the open set. Cranes and various people were setting up massive screens and camera equipment. </p><p>The nerves that you felt before the meeting were gone now, and you could feel the tightness from your shoulders dissipate. You were greeted by a familiar face, but one you had never met before. </p><p>“Hi! You must be Blair. I’m Scarlett.” The red-haired woman stuck out her hand for you to shake and let her hand graze your arm. </p><p>“Hi, oh my god it’s so nice to meet you!” You could hardly get words out and it felt like your brain was lagging behind your mouth. </p><p>“How does it feel to be playing Kassandria? It was nerve-wracking to start playing Black Widow but I don’t know what I would do without her honestly.” She played with her hair that was in large, bouncing curls and was a deep red...almost a scarlet. </p><p>“It’s completely new to me, I’ve never done anything like this before. I really don’t know what to expect.” She sent you a sympathetic smile and took out her phone.</p><p>“I’m so sorry but I really have somewhere to be. They’ve fucked up my hair again. Can I get your number? I’m assuming you’ll be moving into the block?” You nodded and recited your phone number for her and she walked as quick as she could in large knee-high heels to her trailer.</p><p>You got back to the parking lot and sat in your car until the heat was too much to bear and drove your way back home. You had a little while before you were expecting to get a call from Sebastian asking about the dinner arrangements. It was like he could read your mind as his call connected through the car Bluetooth.</p><p>“Blair? Where are you?” He sounded legitimately puzzled and you laughed at him loudly while stopping at a red light. </p><p>“I’m in the car, that’s why I might sound a little weird.” You turned right onto your street and saw a car you didn’t recognise.  “Sebastian?” You could hear the repeat of your voice coming from somewhere along the street. You got out of your car and headed for the luxe black car parked up. </p><p>Two men got out of the car and you nearly fell to the ground, your knees like jello. </p><p>“Woah, Woah steady there.” The taller man held you up and the other opened up the back seat for you to enter. </p><p>“Where are we going?” </p><p>“We’re going to mine Blair.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Champagne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Chris what the hell!” You had been handed a blindfold and were being led into Chris’s house by Sebastian. You could feel the tension in your upper body creep back again but before it could take any affect...the blindfold was ripped off. </p>
<p>What you assumed was Chris’ kitchen was covered in confetti and balloons. Large bottles of champagne were dotted across the tables and a bouquet of red roses. </p>
<p>“Oh my god! You guys!” You outstretched your arms and pulled both men close to you. “Thank you so much!”</p>
<p>Sebastian ran to grab some tissues from the bathroom, you just couldn’t seem to stop crying around them. He patted your eyes down and led you to sit down at the counter. Chris handed you a bottle of the bubbly alcohol and you fumbled with the cork for a minute before Sebastian placed his hands over yours and popped it with no effort. </p>
<p>“Can you grab some champagne flutes please Chris?” Sebastian said and sat next to you. He pushed around some confetti on the table. You didn’t even want to think about how long it would take to clean it all up. Chris grabbed three glasses and filled them all up. He took a seat diagonally from you on the other side of the table and sipped slowly from the flute. </p>
<p>“Are you moving tomorrow?” Chris asked and rested his head in the hand propped up on the table. </p>
<p>“How did you know?” Hopefully, Chris couldn’t read minds, some of your thoughts (involving him) you did not want him to know.</p>
<p>“Pretty much all of us moved out the day after our meetings, the apartment is nice isn't it.” You nodded along and let Chris and Sebastian talk among themselves until you piped up.</p>
<p>“Why do you live in the apartments when you could just live in your house?” This was something you hadn’t even thought about until now. If I were him I would want to live in a large house with a back garden rather than an apartment in the middle of the city.</p>
<p>“People ask me this all the time, I love being around everyone when we’re filming and I can come back whenever I want. It’s also easier to get to work.” It made a lot of sense and then you remembered Chris had a dog. Where was Dodger?</p>
<p>Like it was planned you heard scratching and whining from the other side of the kitchen door. Chris excused himself and went to calm his dog down. </p>
<p>“I’m guessing you haven’t met Dodger yet?” Sebastian turned his whole body towards you while he talked and you’ve never had anyone listen and notice you as much as he does. </p>
<p>“No, I’ve heard he’s a lot.” You both laughed while Chris chased the dog through the kitchen and stopped as Dodger sat calmly in front of your seat. “Well hello!” You reached down to pet him while Chris and Sebastian stood in shock. </p>
<p>You looked up and they both started laughing uncontrollably.</p>
<p>“Dodger has never done this. Ever.” Chris crept closer, trying not to set Dodger off again. </p>
<p>“What do you mean?” You rub the large boxer’s ears and he lies down, eyes looking up at Chris. </p>
<p>“This.” Sebastian chimes in and points towards the dog on the floor. “He’s crazy.” </p>
<p>You finish your champagne and excuse yourself to go to the bathroom. You traverse the second floor of Chris’ house and couldn’t help yourself from peeking in every room you pass. You entered the bathroom and were stunned by the large shower right next to the floor to ceiling window. If felt like millions of thoughts flowed through brain about what you could do in that shower, and who could see. </p>
<p>You kept heading down the hall and arrived at Chris’ room. You had seen the paintings in some pictures and stood in there for a minute. </p>
<p>“Hey.” You jumped and brought your hands up to your face. </p>
<p>“Chris! Do not do that ever again!” You strutted up to him and jabbed your finger into his chest rhythmically with your words. </p>
<p>“I knew I’d find you here.” He grabbed your hand and placed it flat on his chest. You could feel his heartbeat fast and you looked up into his eyes. “Me and Sebastian have gotten you a present. If you stop being so nosy you can come an get it.” He walked away and you followed him downstairs.</p>
<p>Sebastian was fiddling with a small turquoise box and startled when you came down the stairs. Chris put his hand on the small of your back and walked you towards the other man.</p>
<p>“We wanted to give this to you later.” Sebastian placed the box in your hand and came to stand next to you and Chris. </p>
<p>You opened up the box and a gold four-leaf clover charm hanging from a small chain. </p>
<p>“Oh my god- wow.” You choked out and took the necklace from the box and handed it to Sebastian so he could place it around your neck. You ran back upstairs to the bathroom mirror and admired the shiny charm as it caught the light. Sebastian and Chris exchanged glances before you could hear the loud, thumping steps of Chris running up behind you.</p>
<p>“Blair-“ Chris gently grabbed your arm and you wrapped your arms around his neck and brought him quickly towards you. You pressed your lips to his cheek and held his face in front of yours. You kept him there for a few moments and his eyes looked brighter than before.</p>
<p>Out of the corner of your eye, you see Sebastian leaning against the doorway. “Am I interrupting something?” You couldn’t look more guilty and you let go of Chris’ face. </p>
<p>“Not at all.” You signalled Sebastian over and you hugged him too. </p>
<p>“It looks good” Sebastian pulled away and ran his fingers up from your chest to the small gold charm. The feeling of his hands grazing over your skin sent silent shocks through your body. You wondered if he could feel it too. </p>
<p>“Thank you so much.” You gave them both your best smile but knew nothing you could do would show them how much this meant to you. Although you did have some ideas...</p>
<p>You all headed back downstairs and you planted yourself down on the sofa that overlooked the hills. You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket, so you flicked through the various notifications to get to a text. </p>
<p>‘Are you at home Blair?’ Andrea always just turns up (we have come to realise) and this was definitely out of character. You swiped through her contact information and called her.</p>
<p>“Andrea are you okay?” You tried to keep your voice hushed so you wouldn’t alert Chris and Sebastian who were working on some food in the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Can I come over?” Slight sniffles were coming through the speaker and you knew what had happened.</p>
<p>“Is it Dylan?” You stood up and walked through the kitchen to the back door and let yourself outside. Both men’s eyes followed you and their heads filled with concern.</p>
<p>“Yes, please let me come.” You explained you weren’t at home but you would ask Chris if it was okay for her to come over.</p>
<p>“Of course Andrea, let me grab him.” You opened the door up and Chris was on the other side. </p>
<p>“Blair, what’s wrong?” He could see the panic in your eyes and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear.</p>
<p>“Can Andrea come here please?” He pulled you into him a whispered a ‘yes’ into your ear. You answered with numerous thank-yous and put the phone back up to your ear.</p>
<p>“He says it’s okay, I’ll text you the address. Can you park slightly down the street please?” She was crying hysterically now and she started up her car and said she would be there in no time. </p>
<p>You hung up and let out a large sigh. </p>
<p>“What’s happened.” Chris stood ever so slightly away from you and caressed your face with his large hands.</p>
<p>“It’s Andrea, she’s got this son of a bitch boyfriend who just keeps coming back.” You crouched down to the floor and the tears started to fall.  </p>
<p>“Hey, hey.” Chris lowered himself next to you and Sebastian walked up to your side and sat down on the grass. </p>
<p>“She’ll be here soon.” You wiped your eyes and looked up into the sky. “Thank you, Chris. So much.” You could’ve kissed him right then.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Where are you sleeping?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TW // mentions of abuse</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Andrea arrived quickly and she gave you a call before knocking on the door. </p><p>“Andrea, honey come here.” You signalled for her to come towards you and brought her head into your neck to silencer her sniffles. Chris and Sebastian had agreed to wait outside until she had calmed down.</p><p>“I’m sorry for coming over here Blair, if I had known you were with Chris I wouldn’t have said anything.” You both sat down on the sofa and you scraped her hair back so you could see her face. There was an apparent bruise starting to form on her cheekbone and you excused yourself so you could grab an ice pack. </p><p>“It’s okay, don’t worry yourself. Chris is absolutely fine with it. Sebastian is here too.” She looked up at you and you saw a sparkle return to her eyes. </p><p>“He’s here?” Andrea started to look around the room for him and you pointed towards the large glass windows that showed off the garden.</p><p>“Do you want to meet them later?” You wiped the smudged mascara from her eyes and checked on her bruise again. She nodded and pulled you into a hug.</p><p>“I love you, Blair.” </p><p>“I love you too.” You could see Chris and Sebastian glancing at you both through the windows and you gave them a quick smile and brought Andrea’s head up to look at you. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Andrea day back slightly and started picking at the loose fabric of her jeans.</p><p>“I guess...” She went through the events of that night and you knew that she desperately needed to get out of that house, no matter what she did he would always find a way back. There had been too many times where you had forced him to leave her alone.</p><p>“You know what.” You pulled Andrea back towards you and rubbed her arms gently.</p><p>“What?” She rested her head on your lap so you could continue stroking her hair.</p><p>“I’m moving out tomorrow, and I was thinking that you could move into my old apartment. Dylan has no idea where I live.” A large smile crept up across her face and she kissed your face all over.</p><p>“Really!” You laughed and stood her up so she could give you a meaningful embrace.</p><p>“Yes really, now do you want to meet those two hotties out there.” You nodded towards the men lying on the grass uncomfortably and she laughed and took your hand.</p><p>“Chris, Sebastian. This is Andrea.” She held your hand tightly and you could begin to feel her pulse quicken. She said a quiet hello and they both stood up and hugged her.</p><p>“Hi Andrea I’m Chris and this is Sebastian.” She froze up instantly at their touch but relaxed into them both. Of course, they knew she knew who they were, but that didn’t stop them from introducing themselves.</p><p>You all sat down on the grass and Andrea asked Sebastian every question under the sun. Once the sun was set you headed back inside.</p><p>“I better get going Blair, I’ve got a bit of your paperwork to sort through.” Andrea looked down and shuffled her feet along the floor nervously. You came close to her ear and whispered something to her.</p><p>“I’m sure Chris would be fine with letting you stay here, I can’t let you go back now. I’ll take you home tomorrow and you can work on it while I pack my things up.” You walked away from her and brought Chris to the side.</p><p>“Can I ask you a massive favour, it’s okay if you say no.” You tried to replicate that thing that Chris does. Where he stares deep into you like he’s searching for something. </p><p>“Yes of course.” Chris shifted his weight slightly so that you were backed up into the wall.</p><p>“Is it okay if I and Andrea stay tonight? It’s just I don’t want her-“ Chris cut you off and took your hands into his. </p><p>“Of course you both can. I was going to ask you to stay anyway Blair.” You could see the start of a blush appear of Chris’ cheeks and you thanked him quickly so you could run back over to Andrea.</p><p>“You can stay honey, he said it’s okay.” You led her up the stairs and to the guest bedroom. You both pulled out a few clothes from her bag and handed her some of yours so she could sleep comfortably.</p><p>“Are you okay getting ready for bed on your own?” You handed her a face wash and moisturiser from her bag and gave her a long hug. “Call me when you’re done with them okay?” </p><p>“Okay.” She shut the door to the bathroom behind her and you were left standing in the bedroom in nothing but a pair of her shorts and a bra. Oh shit. </p><p>You had no clue where you were going to sleep or even how to grab your bag from the kitchen without being seen by both of them. Or you could just wait. A long, long time.</p><p>You decided that there was no point in waiting and they were going to see you in even less clothing eventually. Or you hoped they would.</p><p>You made your way down the stairs as silently as you could and thought you had successfully made it to your bag before Sebastian walked in from the office. </p><p>“Oh hey, Blair.” His eyes raked up and down your body slowly and you could feel his eyes linger on your exposed chest. </p><p>“Hi, sorry I just had to grab my bag. I’ve given Andrea some of my clothes to sleep in as they’re a bit more comfortable.” You were definitely rambling and Sebastian took a few steps forward.</p><p>“You never have to apologise for this.” Before he could make any other kind of advances your phone rang and you bounded back up the stairs. You could hear Chris and Sebastian muttering downstairs.</p><p>Andrea was laying down in the large bed and you handed you back your toiletries. </p><p>“Thank you for this Blair.” She smiled sweetly and you wished her goodnight. You pulled a shirt off quickly before exiting the room, giving her one last glance before leaving. </p><p>You took your time in the bathroom. Your life was changing dramatically and you had just become friends with two of the best people you had ever met. You washed your face and slipped off your bra and put Andrea’s almost see-through blouse on. You left the bathroom and made a beeline for Chris’ bedroom. Before you could open the door, Chris’ was exiting.</p><p>“Hey, do you want to put your stuff in my room?” He opened up the door wider so you could walk in. There were candles lit and the room smelt like spiced apple.</p><p>“Yeah is that okay?” You dropped your bag down on the floor and turned around to face Chris. “This might sound like a weird question but where should I sleep?” Chris paused for a moment, looking towards his bed.</p><p>“You can sleep in my bed if you want. I can sleep on the sofa.” Chris Evans was asking you to sleep in his bed. What the fuck? You shook your head and came closer to him.</p><p>“I don’t mind you sleeping with me...wow that came out wrong. You know what I mean.” You chuckled and walked over to the door. “I’m just going to tell Sebastian good night.” </p><p>You headed for the last room that wasn’t occupied and you knocked three times waiting for a response. Sebastian came to the door and your gaze fell on his barely clothed body. You could tell that he had been training hard for the upcoming film. </p><p>“Sorry did I wake you?” He rubbed his eyes and let out a slight groan.</p><p>“No not at all, come here.” He gave you a hug which felt like it lasted for hours. He whispered into your ear softly. </p><p>“Goodnight Sebastian .” He stepped back, but before closing the door, asked you a question.</p><p>“Where are you sleeping? With Andrea?” You looked up at him and he was tapping his fingers along the door frame.</p><p>“Yeah, something like that.” You stayed there for a moment before returning to Chris’ room.</p><p>Chris was already in bed reading a book and all the lights were off except the faint glow from the candles. Once he saw you he put the book down on the nightstand and opened up the covers so you could slip in. </p><p>“Do you want another shirt?” His tone sounded hungry and you knew exactly what he meant.</p><p>“Uhh yes please.” You sat up in the bed waiting for Chris to throw you a t-shirt that was only slightly oversized. He stayed facing the wall while you slipped it over your head and set the blouse on the floor.</p><p>He laid down next to you and blew the candles out. He turned around in the bed so that his back was facing your front.</p><p>“Chris?” He looked over to you and nodded. “Can you hold me?” His mouth fell open slightly and he shuffled over to you so that he could wrap his large arms around your waist. </p><p>“Goodnight Blair.”</p><p>“Night Chris.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Apartment 207</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW // things get a little steamy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was still dark and Chris was still sound asleep next to you. You could feel another set of eyes on both of you. The bed creaked as you rolled over so that your back was pressing up against Chris’ bare chest.</p><p>A shadowy figure hovered in the doorway and it was too large to be Andrea. Chris snuggled even closer to you and you tried to slow your breathing down. The small strip of light beaming in through the curtains landed on the person’s face. It was Sebastian.</p><p>You didn’t know how long he had been standing there but he soon retired to the room he was staying in, closing the door behind him.</p><p>You must have drifted back off to sleep not too much later as you were awoken by a very grumpy Chris rolling around on the mattress.</p><p>“Why do you have to be moving today?” He groaned and pulled you into his body by your hips, feeling an unfamiliar hardness pressing against your behind.</p><p>“I know.” You decided to ignore it, you knew men couldn’t help it sometimes. “It’ll be over by tomorrow and I can get all settled into the new apartment.” You rolled around to face Chris and sat up in his bed.</p><p>“Did you close the door, Blair?”</p><p>“No, I don’t think so.” You walked over to your bag and grabbed your phone, there had been no text from Andrea so you assumed she was still asleep. “I’m going to go and get ready, I need to be home in two hours.”</p><p>On the way to the bathroom, you peered into Sebastian’s room. He was tossing and turning in the bed and mumbling something incoherent. You decided to leave him be and closed the bathroom door behind you a little too hard.</p><p>After about five minutes there was a knock.</p><p>“Chris...Chris are you in there?” You scurried to the door and Sebastian stared at you blankly. “Oh, hey Blair.” He barged past you and basically slammed the door behind you. Someone got up on the wrong side of the bed.</p><p>You knocked on Andrea’s door quietly and she told you to come in. She was already dressed in some of your clothes from yesterday.</p><p>“Sleep okay?” She was sat on the floor applying eyeliner in the mirror with the utmost precision.</p><p>“Yeah...did you come to Chris’ room in the night?” She looked up at you puzzled and laughed.</p><p>“I wish! What did you think I did? Did you sleep with him?” You pressed a single finger to your lips and made a <em>shhh</em> noise.</p><p>“Well I definitely saw someone and no I didn’t ‘<em>sleep with him</em>’. I just...slept in his bed.” You took a seat next to her on the hardwood floor and watched her concentrate hard. She had covered up the marks from last night expertly and you had yet to talk about what to do next regarding Dylan.</p><p>“Yeah right. Do you think it was Sebastian?” She packed away the little makeup she had on hand and various clothes strewn along the floor.</p><p>“I guess so, he was like...watching me and Chris sleep. I basically told him I was sleeping in your bed.” Andrea raised her eyebrows at you and slung her bag over her shoulder.</p><p>“Someone’s a little jealous.” She strutted down the glass staircase and waited for you downstairs.</p><p>When you walked in the kitchen Chris was already making breakfast for you all.</p><p>“Where’s Sebastian?” You picked a grape from the bowl and popped it in your mouth. Chris was frying some bacon in a pan and Andrea was slicing bread.</p><p>“I think he’s still upstairs, I haven’t seen him today. Have you?”</p><p>“Yeah...he seemed a little-“</p><p>“Grumpy?” Chris interjected and grabbed some of the bread and carefully placed each slice of bacon between them</p><p>“Yeah. Grumpy.” You helped Andrea clean up some of the crumbs and put away knives and such.</p><p>The three of you ate breakfast in comfortable silence, the only sounds being made were random thumps coming from the second floor.</p><p>“Chris, we better get going. I want to make sure I’m back home before the moving guys get there.” You and Andrea collected your things and headed to the door.</p><p>“Okay, I can come round later if you want some help?” He slid his arms around your waist and held you to him. Sebastian slumped down the stairs, eyeing your embrace.</p><p>“Morning Sebastian.” Chris nodded at the other man and he pursed his lips in response.</p><p>“It was lovely to meet you, Andrea, please come round again.” Chris hugged Andrea too and it warmed your heart how well they had gotten on.</p><p>“Bye Sebastian.” Both you and Andrea said in unison and closed the door, not hearing any reply from him.</p><p>“Is that new?” Andrea looked down to your neck and she grasped it lightly in her hand.</p><p>“Yeah..they got it for me.” She looked up at you almost stunned and laughed. “What’s so funny?” You’d made it to her car parked down the street and you jumped in the passenger.</p><p>“Nothing, it’s just Sebastian was acting so icy this morning.” She started up the car and headed for her apartment.</p><p>“Yeah...I think it’s my fault.” You fiddled with the four-leaf clover charm and leaned your head on the window.</p><p>“What? You mean when you told him you were sleeping in my bed?” She couldn’t help but laugh and turned up the music.</p><p>“I swear to god he was watching me sleep!”</p><p>“I’m sorry but that is a bit weird Blair.” You switched on your phone and saw a text from Sebastian.</p><p>‘<em>Can I come round later?</em>’</p><p>You scoffed and put it face down in your lap. You soon pulled up outside Andrea’s apartment building and she hopped out to get changed and you stayed in the car. There was another text.</p><p>‘<em>Blair please I want to help</em>’</p><p>You gave him a short reply.</p><p>‘<em>I’ll see</em>.’</p><p>Andrea hopped back in the car and you made your way back to your apartment. The moving guys were already there.</p><p>“Hi, yes I’m Blair Moore.” You walked inside and boxes were filling your living room.</p><p>“Is it okay if you can start in your bedroom and bathroom? We’ll take care of the larger furniture.” You grabbed a box and started stuffing it with whatever you could find. After an hour you were finished with everything but for various draws and the bed. Andrea was working on the kitchen and was packing away the cutlery in an organised manner, whereas you would have just chucked them in.</p><p>“You are a saint Andrea!” You carry some boxes down to the van and saw a familiar car parked outside.</p><p>“Sebastian?” A tall man wearing dark sunglasses and a bomber jacket walked up to you and brought you to the side.</p><p>“I need to speak to you.” You led him inside and closed your bedroom door behind you.</p><p>“Are you okay?” His eyes locked with yours and started walking closer. “Seb.” He didn’t stop. “Sebastian!” Your angry tone halted his movement.</p><p>“WHAT!” The talking on the other side of the door abruptly quietened and Sebastian held his head in his hands. “I’m sorry Blair i-“ Sebastian’s hair felt soft in your hands as you caressed his face gently. You were hyper-aware of the way he was biting his lip hard.</p><p>Sebastian’s face travelled closer to yours and you could feel his breath tickling your cheek. His eyes flickered to your mouth and you parted your lips slightly so he could press his to yours. A flutter crawled up through your stomach and zapped through your body.</p><p>Your fingers splayed out across his chest and he pressed into you, earnings moan to escape your throat. Sebastian latched onto your hair and pulled so that your neck was exposed, moving along your jaw so that he was sucking at your throat.</p><p>“Oh my...oh Seb” You breathed out and he groaned against you, sending vibrations to the supple skin of your neck. You were picked up, Sebastian’s hand cupping you and your back was pressed flush against the door.</p><p>You tried to lift your hips up of the door but his hands gripped you in place so he could grind against you. Sebastian breathed deeply and sighed loudly when you moved your hand down so you were palming him through his jeans.</p><p>“Seb...please” You begged and you couldn’t stand this teasing any longer. And he pulled away, his lips reddened and swollen.</p><p>“What do you want?” He grabbed your wrist and pulled it away from his groin and up to the door.</p><p>“I want...I need you.”</p><p>“That’s right.” He moved steadily back towards the stripped bed and flipped you down onto it which forced a breath out of you. A film of sweat had started to form on Sebastian’s forehead and you shakily dragged your hand up to his head to wipe it away.</p><p>A sudden knock at the door brought you back.</p><p>“Blair, we’ve finished up our here.” A man called through the door and Sebastian dropped his head and hesitantly peeled himself off of your body, adjusting his pants as he stood.</p><p>“Fuck.” Sebastian let out a small laugh and he looked brighter than when he first arrived.</p><p>“Yeah fuck all right.” You cleared your throat before opening up the door, letting the moving team in.</p><p>Andrea was leaning against the counter and looked up to see Sebastian and you looking like you had just run a marathon.</p><p>“Hey, Andrea.” He brought a hand out to greet her and she copied his movements.</p><p>“Hi.” She went back to her phone, knowing there must be a story to why you both looked so dishevelled.</p><p>“Uhhh I’ll see you later Blair” He brought you in for a hug and whispered low into your ear, his lips grazing against you. “Come to my apartment later, it’s 207.” You gulped and let him walk out the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. I wanted you to feel good.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>CW // NSFW</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You stood outside of your apartment building and watched the moving van drive away. You’d spared Andrea the steamy details of your little encounter with Sebastian in your bedroom, although she expected to hear the truth later on.</p><p>“Do you think they’ll be able to put everything in your new apartment by the end of the day?” Andrea turned to you and sat down on the sidewalk. </p><p>“I don’t think so, it’s three now and it will take longer to get everything in than out. I’ll have to find somewhere to stay...” You remembered what Sebastian had said to you earlier and you hoped you could crash on his couch.</p><p>You both spent the day passing the time by taking walks around your soon-to-be old neighbourhood. You worked on getting Andrea sorted and ready to move in and your mind was busy with thoughts of Sebastian.</p><p> A text from Chris awoke you from your autopilot state. ‘Are you free later? I was wondering if you needed any help with the apartment? Remember I’m just down the hall!’ That was very true. Chris was just down the hall and Sebastian was a level above. You replied and didn’t care to alert him to your plans later… whatever they may be.</p><p>You pulled up outside the large apartment block and you were greeted by an intimidating security guard who quickly softened after seeing your identification. You felt like you were entering a government building or something. You pulled your keys from your purse, the small four-leaf clover still hanging from the keyring, and slid it into your door. Apartment 204. Chris being 203 and Sebastian 207. </p><p>Boxes were lined up against the bare walls and propped up on the countertops were various kitchen tools that had been provided for you. You took a look around and wondered how Sebastian had decorated his. It wouldn’t be long until you were going to find out.  </p><p>It soon turned eight and you sat up from your flatpack sofa and plodded to your door. You gulped and shut it behind you. You made your way to the next floor via the stairs and arrived at apartment 207. You could hear the quiet vibrations of a radio and a voice singing along softly. You lifted your fist to knock and hit down on the wooden door. All noise stopped and you heard steps approaching you as you tucked a few stray strands of hair behind your ear. </p><p>“Blair” His lips looked beautifully puckered and his hair tousled to perfection.</p><p>“Seb, how are you?” He replied with almost a whisper of the word ‘good’ as his eyes bore into you. He opened the door more so you could walk inside. Navy blue accents covered the living quarter and you smiled knowing this is what you expected from him. “It's very pretty…” You motioned towards the room and you looked back at the man getting closer to you.</p><p>“And so are you” Something glinted in his eyes and he backed you up towards the couch. You lay back and let him crawl over you, his knee resting in between your thighs. You shuddered as his hands roamed your face. </p><p>“Please” His eyes locked with yours and a sly grin appeared.</p><p>“What do you want…Blair?” The way he growled out your name left you breathless and needy. You threw your head back against the pillows and stuttered out an incomprehensible sentence.</p><p>“Seb…I- I need you now” You cried out and you felt childish, not wanting to be explicit in your desires.</p><p>“Tell me, Blair. What you want me to do to you.” He grasped your chin in his large hands, pushing your lips together. You let out a pornographic moan and tried to pry your face away from his grip.</p><p>“Kiss me, fuck me. Do whatever you want now. I need you. Please .” You Lifted your legs up so that you were grinding up against him and you pleaded like you were begging for your life. </p><p>“Oh- yes oh my god” Sebastian buried his face in your neck and his warm breath tickled you, forming goosebumps on your skin.</p><p>Sebastian brought his lips towards yours and hooked your leg around his waist so that you were closer to his hardening erection. You ran your tongue over his bottom lip and slipped it in ever so slowly, testing the waters. He opened his mouth to you and swirled your tongue with his. Breathy moans escaped his throat and it only spurred your growing arousal on. You rolled your hips, trying to generate any kind of friction… but with no luck.</p><p>“You need this huh?” Sebastian pulled away, beads of saliva stringing from your mouths. He kissed down your jaw towards your throat as his hands glided over your breasts making your nipples harden at his soft touch. You reached down to the hem of Sebastian’s t-shirt and pulled it over this head. You felt up his chest and you hooked onto his back as he started to remove your clothes, prying at the fabrics until your chest was exposed. A red lacy bra held your boobs, pushing them up ever so slightly. </p><p>He trailed wet, open-mouthed kisses along your collarbones and looked up at you again.</p><p>“You are fucking incredible.” HIs genuine tone filled your stomach with butterflies and he quickly connected his lips to the very tops of your boobs, trailing his tongue along the fragile lace. “Can I take it off?” Sebastian rasped out and your cheeks flushed red, needing the suction of his perfect mouth of your nipples. You arch your back as he reaches around to unhook your bra and it falls off of your body onto the floor next to the large couch. </p><p>He blew gently onto your nipples making them harden as you jolted back from the sudden stimulation. “Fuuuck Sebastian” Your mouth was hanging open and you reached down to grasp at his hair. He moaned against your chest, increasing the pleasure as he caressed and flicked your right nipple with his expert tongue. “Yes just like that” </p><p>You rested your hands on his shoulders and pressed him back into the sofa, Sebastian’s face laced in confusion. “Wha- what are you doing, oh ohhh” You started kissing down his muscular torso down towards his belt undoing it as you breathed deeply against his body. You undid his belt and threw it to the floor next to your discarded undergarment. You palmed him through his trousers and a strangled groan came from his slack mouth. You unzipped him, the sound alone making you unconsciously rub your thighs together. Sebastian noticed and ran his fingers up your leggings, agonisingly close to where you needed him. </p><p>“Is this okay?” You rubbed him gently through his Calvin Kleins, pleasantly surprised by his large size.</p><p>“Yeah, yes Blair. Please keep going.” A mischievous grin replaced your nervous facade as you hooked your fingers in the waistband of his underwear and pulled them off of his legs, letting them kick them off. You gripped him in your hand, feeling the smooth skin on your palm. Sebastian’s blue eyes were half-lidded and hazy while you brought your tongue to the base of his shaft, licking a long strip on the underside of it; swirling slowly around the head. A small drop of precum had formed and you rubbed it over his slit, making his whole body jump at the sensation. “Fuck oh my lord-Blair fucking hell yes” Sebastian lifted his hips to meet your lips as you let him slip into your throat, feeling him incoherently mumble into the pillow he was clawing his fingers into. </p><p>He was whimpering loudly as you played with his balls and hollowed your cheeks around his length. “God, keep doing that and I’m going to cum” He ran his fingers through your hair and you let a groan escape your now swollen lips, making vibrations stimulate his cock. Sebastian pulled your head away and admired the roped of saliva connecting your lips to his fully hard length. “Let me please you” He lazily popped his thumb into your mouth, simulating his dick. You rutted against nothing and burned for your release.</p><p>You went down on him again and he franticly squirmed against the cashmere blankets that were thrown over the back of the sofa. The pressure you were applying made the pulsing of his dick much more apparent and Sebastian stuttered a few words. </p><p>“I'm coming, oh Blair oh my fucking god yes yes yes” His orgasm racked through him while a warm, white liquid entered your mouth; you swallowing it all. The only sounds filling the kitchen/living area were the ones of your rhythmic breathing and Sebastian’s stuttered moans.</p><p>“Fuck” You grabbed his boxers and let Seb put them on while you hooked your bra on again. “Wait Blair you didn’t get to-“ He searched your face for any annoyance or regret.</p><p>“It's okay, I wanted you to feel good Sebastian”</p><p>“I love it when you say my name, but it would sound even better with you screaming it” He placed a sweet kiss to your lips as your breathing became normal and you both became fully clothed again.</p><p>“Next time” You assured him and he smiled as you wrapped a blanket around your body, noticing it was just a little too small for you; but still comfortable all the same. </p><p>“How’s the situation with your place?” He crawled up into a sleeping position and you did the same. </p><p>“I can hardly walk through the door there’s so many boxes!” He laughed and closed his eyes. “I think I’ll have to sort the bed and shit out tomorrow.”</p><p>“You can have my bed tonight and I’ll sleep on the sofa, yeah?” You nodded and placed a chaste kiss to his cheek and held him close to your body. You walked into his bathroom and wiped at the smudged mascara around your eyes. You cleaned yourself up and slid into his cold sheets. Tomorrow would be interesting…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Young and Beautiful</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His sheets were soft, so soft. Moonlight only streaming slightly through the gaps in the shutters. You couldn’t sleep. You always found it hard to sleep anywhere but your bed, surrounded by your favourite stuffed teddy. </p><p>Your phone was plugged into the nearest charger and you reached over to check the time, it was two in the morning. You brought a hand to your forehead in frustration at your body. Then you remembered the events just hours before…</p><p>Sebastian’s lips on yours, trailing your body, worshipping every inch of you. Your hands laced through his hair, his release that was all for you. You did that to him. He said you were beautiful. </p><p>The creaking of wood snapped your head up towards the door and you could see the shadow of Sebastian grabbing a glass of water. You decided to join him. </p><p>“Hey” You took a seat on the granite island, which looked much like your old one.</p><p>“Couldn’t sleep?” His eyes locked with yours as he took a long sip from his cup, eyes half-closed.</p><p>“Yeah, I’ve never been able to sleep anywhere other than my bed.” His eyes flickered with an emotion you couldn’t place and you thought about the time at Chris’ house. Maybe he knew you were awake. </p><p>“That must make for interesting nights” He laughed and dropped his glass in the sink, coming to stand between your legs that were dangling off of the side of the counter. </p><p>“Tell me about it” You fiddled with your shirt and your hands were replaced with his, toying at the silky hem. “I think it would help if you were in there with me, it is your apartment after all” You ducked your head down, embarrassed at your statement.</p><p>“Of course Blair.” You walked closely behind him and slipped into the right side of the bed. “Hopefully this is better.” Sebastian stroked your face tenderly and rolled over so your back was to his front. His hands dared to pull you towards him, all lust and need from earlier had seemed to have dissipated. You fell asleep gently.</p><p>You felt a dip in the mattress next to you and saw Sebastian make his way to the bathroom. You rolled over so that you were staring at the ceiling and wondered which cast member was sleeping a floor above you.</p><p>The smell of coffee started to waft from the kitchen and you walked towards the sofa and planted yourself down on it, waiting for Seb to emerge. </p><p>A towel was wrapped around his waist, hanging so low that his v-lines were visible. Your eyes, naturally, drifted towards the area.</p><p>“Like what you see?” He wiggled his hips, the material riding even lower. You let a laugh escape and he kissed you quickly before pouring two cups of coffee. “Did you sleep alright in the end?” He leant on the sofa behind you and sipped quietly.</p><p>“Yes, thank you; it's not too usual I’m away from my bed…” He stroked your hair absentmindedly, a comfortable silence fell over you. He cleaned up while you readied yourself for the busy day. Moving was never fun and you usually had your dad helping you, but instead two muscular men. That might not be a downgrade. “I'm going to head back to mine so I can grab a change of clothes, come round in ten minutes or so and I’ll see if Chris is up” You unplugged your phone and ran out the door, leaving Sebastian standing still in his kitchen.</p><p>You waded through the boxes and rummaged to find the various ones with clothes inside of them. You found a pair of shorts and a t-shirt and thought that they would do. You walked into what would be your room and shut to the door behind you to avoid anyone walking in on you naked. Oh, how wrong you were. </p><p>You had left the door to your apartment open and Chris barged in shouting “WHO’S READY TO MOVE!” Loudly. Very loudly. You struggled to clasp your bra just in time so Chris didn’t see your bare chest.</p><p>Your bedroom door flung open and he muttered various ‘oh my god’s’ and ‘sorry’s’ before shutting the door on you. </p><p>You let out a loud laugh, put a shirt on and walked into the kitchen where Chris was seated; red-faced and tapping his fingers on your kitchen counter.</p><p>“I’m sorry Blair, I should have knocked” Chris looked up at you and his expression softened when his gaze met yours. </p><p>“It’s okay, I’m sure you’ll be seeing more than that” You walk over to the coffee machine and click a few buttons, ignoring Chris’ open-mouthed stares. “Want some?” You asked, and at the same time Sebastian strutted in through the door. </p><p>Both men replied with ‘Yes!’ and Sebastian took a seat next to Chris on the bar stools. </p><p>“Blair you really ought to be locking that door” Sebastian took his coffee into his hands and held it there. Chris hung his head and let out a small chuckle, the tips of his ears turning pink.</p><p>“Yeah, I know” You turned around and passed Chris his cup, your hands touching and you felt lightning flow through your fingers. “I think I’m going to get started on the boxes in my bedroom, don’t feel like you need to rush and help me” You walked away and shut your bedroom door behind you. </p><p>The room looks very similar in layout to Sebastians and you decide to start putting your clothes into the built-in wardrobe. You’re halfway through putting your makeup away when Sebastian walks in. </p><p>“What was that about locking the door? Chris went all red?” You turned away from him and continued with your task.</p><p>“He just walked in on me changing, it was nothing.” A concealer had just hit the draw when Sebastian grabbed your wrist.</p><p>“Did he see you? Did he see your body?” He was searching your face for any hint of a lie. </p><p>“No, no. I had a bra on.” His grip on your wrist subsided and his touch travelled up your arm to your neck. </p><p>“Good. You’re so beautiful, so so pretty.” Sebastian planted a kiss on your neck and you gasped at the sensation.</p><p>“Seb-“ You lolled your head back and played with his hair. “Chris is in the kitchen” His hands started exploring your chest and his hands played with the thin material of your shirt, lifting it up so he could palm the outside of your bra. </p><p>“Id bet you’d like him to join huh? Fuck your mouth while I’m doing you from behind, you want that?” Sebastian started rubbing you through your shorts and you scowled at him.</p><p>“I want you Sebastian, only you.” He finally brought his lips to yours and he walked backwards with you until his legs reached the sparse mattress. He lifted you up and softly brought you both down so that Sebastian’s large body was trapping you beneath him. </p><p>You could hear footsteps gently padding around the kitchen and the distinct humming of a Disney soundtrack. </p><p>“Seb as much as I want this- just not now. But I promise when we’re alone” you brought your mouth close to his ear and groaned in his ear: “you can make me cum over and over.” You felt a small shudder course through his body and he stood up, an obvious hardness straining his gym shorts. </p><p>“That's okay Iubitul meu” He smiled and started on hanging a mirror up next to your chest of drawers.</p><p>“What does that mean?” You rested a hand on his shoulder while he spoke.</p><p>“It's a secret Blair” Sebastian chuckled and took a step back to make sure that he’d not hung the mirror off centre. </p><p>“It looks perfect” You smiled and opened your bedroom door, where Chris was twirling about the kitchen with various cookbooks and kitchen appliances. </p><p>“Whatcha listening to?” You made your way over to him and his eyes all but fell out their sockets.</p><p>“BLAIR! Oh my god don’t scare me like that, I nearly dropped all this shit!” He slowly put down your box of things and turned the speaker off.</p><p>“No, keep it on… I have an idea.” You pressed the ‘on’ button and grabbed both of Chris’ hands and started to sway. The low melody of a Lana Del Rey song seeping out of the speaker.</p><p>You wrapped your hands around his neck while he rested his on your hips, you gently rocked to the rhythm while you both sang along softly.</p><p>“Will you still love me when I’m no longer young and beautiful?” You looked deep into his eyes as he followed with the next lyric. </p><p>“Will you still love me when I’ve got nothing but my aching soul?” Chris released himself from your grasp and twirled you around as if you were both floating on air. As the song came to a close and the room slowly faded to silence. You rested your head on his chest and felt a few tears spring to your eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everybody! From now on I'm going to try and get a chapter out every month, school is so time consuming at the moment and it's not going to be slowing down any time soon... I will not give up on this fic until it is finished though! Sorry to keep you all waiting with these ones, I'll get to writing over Christmas break! Hope you all enjoy this one, things are definitely heating up...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Playing Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You had finally gotten all your belongings into your new apartment and Seb and Chris were still here. It was dark now and you all were tired from a day of lifting and sorting through boxes. “Do you have any wine, Blair?” Sebastian murmured from the couch where his face was buried into a velvety cushion.</p><p> </p><p>“How am I meant to know? Chris was supposed to be sorting the kitchen! Chris?” He was fast asleep with his Red Sox hat pulled down over his eyes, his mouth hung open. You and Sebastian’s eyes met and you both crept over to where Chris was, and Seb pulled out his phone. The camera shutter clicked and you both laughed quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“Blair get next to him!” You bent down next to his face and smiled while Sebastian took a picture and then stood on the other side of Chris and took another of the three of you. You left them both and walked to the fridge to find the chilled white wine, grab two glasses and sit back down next to Sebastian. He patted his chest and invited you to lie down in-between his legs. And you did so. </p><p> </p><p>He pulled out his phone and you both laughed at the pictures and he let you scroll through his camera roll. You landed on a mirror picture and zoomed in on his abs.</p><p> </p><p>“HEY!!” Seb tried to snatch his phone from your hands but failed. You popped up from your seat on his comfortable thighs and ran to your kitchen island. With you on one side of the counter and Sebastian on the other… you were stuck. You quickly tapped away at his phone and managed to send yourself the photo before Sebastian got to you. </p><p> </p><p>He picked you up by your waist and walked you to the sofa, where a soundly sleeping Chris still sat. </p><p> </p><p>“I'm going to do a bit of choreography work tomorrow… I was wondering if you wanted to tag along, you know get to know the place?” Sebastian looked sheepish and talked in hushed tones. You did the same.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that would be really lovely! Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>__________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sebastian drove you both to the set and you got to look around places you hadn’t seen on your brief trip the other day. “We’ll park here and then we can head to my trailer darling” He grinned at you and proceeded to park up and grabbed your hand and started running towards the trailers.</p><p> </p><p>“SEB!! Slow down you’re going to make me fall!” Your comment only encouraged him to drag you around with him, both of you zigzagging through the car park. Once you had both slowed down and caught your breath, Sebastian pulled out his keys and welcomed you to his trailer.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh wow…” It was much bigger than you had expected and was nicer than anything you had ever been in before.</p><p> </p><p>“It's nice right! You’ll be getting one just like this soon.” Sebastian smiled at you and started looking through the closet next to the bed towards the back. It was full of various different gym outfits and what looked like a ‘Straight outta Romania’ shirt. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I could just stay in here all day.” You lay yourself down on the bed and watched Seb’s face concentrate on picking his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>“I’d like you to come to watch me work today…you know, meet some people.” His face reflected that same excitement that Chris’ had when he had asked Sebastian about meeting the cast a few years ago.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, that would be nice, how long before you think I’ll be in there doing that with you?” You fiddled with the clover hanging from your neck and, like you were the God of Thunder, you felt a surge of lightning through your veins reminding you of Chris.</p><p> </p><p>“Not long I don’t think, there’s one hundred per cent a scene where Kassandria and Bucky are running through some tunnel? Don’t tell anyone I said that!” Once Sebastian had stopped laughing, he took your hand in his and you ventured towards the choreography rooms. It was a big open warehouse wherein the corner Anthony and Scarlett sat on the padded floor stretching. Sebastian called out to them and both their heads perked up and smiles were plastered on them.</p><p> </p><p>“Seabass!” Anthony’s eyes fell to you beside him and Seb’s hand intertwined with yours. “Oh hello! You must be Blair.” He got up from the mat and jogged to hug you.</p><p> </p><p>“Hi! Yes, it's very nice to meet you too!” You couldn’t help but be charmed by his infectious smile and you instantly liked him. Scarlett had made her way to you by the time Anthony had introduced himself to you. </p><p> </p><p>“Blair! Good to see you again.” Sebastian’s head whipped to look at you.</p><p> </p><p>“Again?! I didn’t know you had already met!” You and Scarlett couldn’t help but laugh at Sebastian’s face and it didn’t take long until Mackie had joined in too.</p><p> </p><p>Sebastian left the three of you to compose yourselves while he ran around the perimeter of the building. Now that Sebastian was occupied, Anthony posed a question. “Soooo Blair, how long have you and Sebby been a thing?” Scarlett raised an eyebrow and you tried to come up with any sort of coherent answer. Stalling yourself you thought of your own question to ask Anthony…</p><p> </p><p>“Before I answer…how come you knew my name before I had even met you?”</p><p> </p><p>“HA! You don’t even know! Ohhh my God he was on the phone to me the other day for two hours! Just talking about you, Blair Moore.” Scarlett’s face was twisted into even more surprise after Mackie’s statement.</p><p> </p><p>“TWO HOURS?! <em> I  </em>couldn’t even talk about myself for that long!” The two actors both chuckled at your comment before Anthony put the conversation back on track.</p><p> </p><p>“So. Seb and you. When, what, how?” He said and you motioned towards the mats on the floor and Mackie started to rub his hands together in excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…so it's only been a few days. God, we only met recently!” Anthony let out a large laugh as he remembered Seb’s description of meeting you for the first time...</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Honestly man, it's like she is this angel sent from heaven. There’s like this glow that appeared when she walked into the room...”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Seb you’re preaching like she’s some entity from the Bible of some shit!-“ </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah but that’s what she’s like!” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’ve only just met her.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yeah. I know.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “When are you next seeing her?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Tonight, I’m taking her for drinks…..” </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“What?” Scarlett exclaimed, her head darting from you and Anthony like you were playing a game of tennis.</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll explain another time.” You quipped and went back to your interrogation.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what we are, he hasn’t asked-“ You were interrupted by a slightly too loud Scarlett.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you guys fucked yet?!” This just set the three of you off again and in no time you were panting on the floor, trying to catch your breath and soothe your aching cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately… we haven’t yet engaged in intercourse.” You remarked back in your poshest accent which just sent you both into a frenzy again.</p><p> </p><p>“Okay…” Anthony started and seductively said: “Tell us how”</p><p> </p><p>You leaned in close to them both and whispered.</p><p> </p><p>“He pinned me up against the wall and took my shirt off and started to-“ You fell backwards, stuck your tongue out and pretended to play dead. What sounded like a wheeze left Scarlett’s throat and she copied your movements and Mackie followed. After a few seconds, an only slightly sweaty Sebastian emerged from the doors and strode up to where the three of you lay.</p><p> </p><p>“Now what the actual fuck is going on here!?”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Merry Christmas everyone! I hope you all enjoy this chapter, Anthony and Scarlett are so much fun to write! There will certainly be more Chris in the next chapters. See you all in the new year, stay safe my loves x</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. War.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I've heard ‘<em>sexy seabass</em>’ is gettin' a little loving out here?" Anthony said, a smirk playing on his lips.</p><p>"<em>Oh really</em>! Is that so? Didn't know that" Sebastian said playfully and let his gaze land on you.</p><p>"I think this one is hard to miss!" Mackie jabbed while Sebastian pulled you up from the floor and you both walked over to the foam pit. Scarlett and Anthony whispered from a distance while you two walked in a silence that was uncommon for you.</p><p>"So..." you began to speak and Sebastian opened his mouth, but found that no words could escape. He knew at <em>some point<em> soon you would have to talk about your relationship status or whatever the hell was going on between you two. He couldn't deny that he saw the way Chris looked at you but continues to bite his tongue when these situations arise, he knows it would only upset you if he let his thoughts known.</em></em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yeah…Blair, I think we both know we need to talk about what is going on here." Your heart couldn't help but beat a little faster and any butterflies residing in your stomach were well awake now and frantically flapping about inside you. <em>What's he going to do? Stop whatever is happening here? Oh god, just speak goddamnit</em>! You tried to spur the conversation on.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yeah, Seb I agree I want nothing to affect our friendship or both of our relationships with Chris..." Seb's stomach dropped completely. His brain started to completely over-analyse you using the word '<em>friendship</em>' when referring to him and '<em>relationship</em>' when talking about Chris. He thought: '<em>Oh shit, what's she going to say? I'm so fucking confused! Are we just friends? Why is she mentioning Chris?</em>' You started to speak.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"It's not like I want to be just..<em>friends</em> with you." You realised what meaning could be derived from your words and spluttered out something quickly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I don't want to be just friends with you either." Sebastian smiled brightly back at you, and that seemed to cure every problem in the world.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>All tension in the room seemed to dissipate at that moment and all frantic thoughts you both had flew away and the butterflies were laid to rest again. You made yourself a mental note to bring this up once you were back at the apartment and away from all other people.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Sebastian grabbed your hand and walked you up to the edge of the foam pit and pulled you in close to his body, he kept your gaze and you felt a blanket of security you hadn't experienced in a while, wrap around you. This was all before Seb pushed you back into the pit.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>You couldn't help but feel like Alana Bloom from that show that you liked. You sat up as much as you could to look at a smirking Seb laughing at your shocked form.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Sebastian fucking Stan I WILL get you back for this" you grumbled as menacingly as you could manage.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"<em>God</em>, am I looking forward to that." He played back and did an expert jump into the pit beside you. The playfulness between the two of you seemed to come so naturally and you were happy that the foundations of your relationship weren't built on serious ground, and you knew you could always keep things light with Sebastian.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>You picked up a piece of foam and lobbed it at his head.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Oh baby, you've started a war now!" Sebastian shot a stony gaze at you and started 'wading' through the foam towards you. You both threw pieces of foam while you tried to escape from his grip. It wasn't too long before Seb had caught up with you, grabbed you by the waist and was tickling you until you surrendered.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I guess you actually have to do some work now" You practically breathed at him and you set yourself up on the side of the pit, Sebastian by your side. He grabbed your chin softly and guided your lips to his and planted a soft kiss.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Is that new lip balm?" He pulled back and admired the soft shine on your lips.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yeah... I didn't think you were one to notice that kind of thing." You were shocked, albeit pleasantly surprised that he could catch onto little things like that.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"You've got me very wrong there then Doll." Your cheeks flushed a shade of red and your mind instantly started racing with naughty things involving taste and that pet name... you had never been called that before.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I like that." You said, not even trying to explain what you meant, and you let your head fall upon Seb's shoulder.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Like what?"</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I like it when you call me… when you call me Doll.” He didn't attempt to move you from your position and just let his hand grace over your hair.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>Although you could sit there all day, you knew time was getting on and you had to let Seb do what he actually came here to do, and you were going to love watching.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>You both made your way back over to the mats and you were greeted by one of the choreographers working there. He was taller than Sebastian and he wore a shirt with a split Bucky and Steve shield.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Hi! My name is Steven, and I'm one of the choreographers here. You must be Blair! I've heard that you're going to be doing your own work in here very soon, right?" Despite Steven's large and imposing figure, his eyes gleamed like freshly cut diamonds, but with an undeniable softness.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"Yes, that's right. I'm so excited to be playing Kassandria and getting in here and working with you all." You have hardly any time to buzz about such an exciting event in your life to anybody, and you could feel Seb smiling next to you.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>"I'm glad, it was really lovely to meet you, Blair. I'm excited to get you in here!" Steven and Sebastian talked for a few minutes before they started talking through some work they were going to do today.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>You sat idly and played with your keyring while you watched Sebastian twist and duck while Steven swung punches at him slowly.</p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p><p>You thought to yourself: <em>'I could do this all day.'</em></p><p>
  <em>
    <em></em>
  </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi guys! I'm actually adding this note a few days after posting this chapter but I feel like I should say something lol. This is kinda just a little filler chapter, I'm in the process of writing chapter 18 and I am really excited for many reasons ;) In the next few weeks, I think I'm going to go back and re-edit and or rewrite some of the earlier chapters and I'll let you know when I do that. I have got a clear direction of where I want this story to go and I can't wait for you to read what I have in store! At the moment I'm doing all my work from home so it's a little hard getting on my computer after doing a day of work on it, but I'm trying my best to get my creative juices flowing. In order for me to get these chapters written, it might take a little longer than usual to get them out and posted. Thank you so much for reading and Happy New Year!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Can you hear me doll?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>!TRIGGER WARNING! mentions of abuse, abusive behaviour, slight mention of alcoholism at the end</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What do <i>you</i> want on?” You and Seb were back in his car after his session today. You really had sat there and watched Sebastian for the full two hours that he was training, I mean who wouldn’t? </p><p>“I really don’t mind! Just put anything you want on.” You both had been ‘arguing’ about what song to put on while you drive back to your building for the last five minutes.</p><p>“We could have listened to something by now!” You pointed this out to him, and all Sebastian could do was laugh.</p><p>“Okay well, you better not complain Blair!” When you had stopped at a red light he took your phone out of your hands and typed in: <i>‘Come and Get Your Love.’</i> You looked over to Seb and you saw him staring back at you, an overwhelming feeling of something all over your body. The song began to play and instantly you both started singing along like soon bootleg <i>‘Carpool karaoke.’</i> You both embodied Starlord in your car seats, dancing along nearly identical to Quill. </p><p><i>“Come and get your love!”</i> Your 'singing' ended up being more of a shout. It felt like you didn’t have any care in the world, no responsibility, no happy no sad. Just Blair Moore and Sebastian Stan. You had the windows rolled down, a cool breeze flying through the windows as you drove down the highway. Your hair flew around wildly in the small space of Sebastian’s car and you realised this is the freest you had felt since getting on the aeroplane when you moved to Los Angeles. When the song had ended you had queued up something a little quieter so that you weren’t still hyper when you got back to the apartment. </p><p>You pulled up outside in no time and Sebastian let you out so he could park the car in the underground parking lot. You walked up to your floor and opened up your door as quietly as possible, still aware that Chris could still be sleeping. He wasn’t. Chris wasn’t even in your apartment. Suddenly you were painfully aware of the new circumstances your friendship with Chris was under. The last thing you wanted to happen was for him to feel like he’s not welcome to hang out with you anymore or feel like he’s third-wheeling. That’s awkward for everybody involved. </p><p>You called out for him but you got no reply, for the first time in what felt like a while you felt alone. Alone in a good way though, sometimes that’s just what you need. Suddenly your phone started to ring. It was Andrea.</p><p>“Andrea! Hi, are you okay?” All you could hear was white noise coming from the speaker on your phone. “Andrea?” Somebody started knocking loudly on your door and you crept quietly to the door, unsure of who was outside. You looked through the peephole. It was Dylan.</p><p>You groaned silently to yourself, ‘why the fuck is he here!?’ All you wanted to do was to wait for Sebastian but you didn’t know how long he would take or if he would go to your apartment straight away. Then Dylan knocked again and you knew, for Andrea’s sake, you had to talk to him.</p><p>“Andrea, I don’t know if you’re listening, but Dylan is here...and I’m going to speak to him. Okay?” You whispered into the phone, pulse racing, and you put it down on your living room table.</p><p>“Blair! Open this door right now!” Dylan slammed his fist against the door and it sent a tremor through your body. ‘How did he even get in? How does he know? Who told him?!’</p><p>Reluctantly, you opened up the door to him; Sebastian in the back of your mind. You wished he would come and save you, your knight in shining armour, and he would banish Dylan to the prison for the rest of time. </p><p>“Hi, Dylan.” Trying not to let any anxieties show, you but on a brave face. He doesn’t deserve to see you crumble. His face was red with anger, veins pulsing beneath the skin of his neck. </p><p>“Where is she! Where’s Andrea” He stepped closer to you, but you didn’t budge. Your mind was racing with questions but you needed to look out for your best friend.</p><p>“Dylan, you’re not wanted here. Not by me...not by Andrea. No one.” Though Dylan is much taller than you, he is reduced to the size of a child in your eyes. </p><p>“She wants me! Where the fuck is she? Did she talk to you? Blair! Did she speak to you!” Your eyes scanned the hallway for any sign of life...nope nobody. </p><p>“Dylan you need to leave now.” His gaze didn’t waver when you stared at him. His brow furrowed and turned to his right. Footsteps were approaching from down the hall.</p><p>“Blair? Sweetheart are you okay?” Sebastian’s voice boomed down the hallway and you wondered whether Chris could hear the commotion. </p><p>“Yes, I’m fine Seb.” You didn’t shift your eyes from Dylan as he walked away from the door and turned to face Sebastian. To you, Sebastian could never be intimidating or scary; but the look of Dylan’s face was priceless. He left as quickly as he came and you could finally breathe.</p><p>Your mind was blocking anything but Andrea out in that moment. You could hear your name being called but it was all fuzzy. ‘Blair? Darling who is that?’ Seb reached out to cup your cheek, but you pulled away scrambling to pick your phone up from the table.</p><p>“Andrea? Honey? Can you hear me?” Tears were straining your eyes and your brain was static. Finally, you heard a small voice coming from your phone. </p><p>“Blair, did he come- did he come to you?” Andrea’s voice was strained, throat scratchy and she sniffles every few seconds. </p><p>“Yeah he just left...did he come and see you?” A gentle sob escaped her lips and you could feel your heart shatter into tiny, tiny pieces; covering the floor completely.</p><p>“He came to your- I mean my apartment and he-“ Sebastian kept his distance from you, onlooking on a situation he wasn’t skilled to deal with. Through sobs, Andrea told you that she didn’t let him in, it took her so much strength to leave him and she wasn’t going to go back to that monster. You couldn’t begin to describe the love and respect you had for her. </p><p>“Do you want me to come round? I can sleep there too if you would like?” At this point you were slumped over on your floor, tears blinding your eyesight.</p><p>“Yes, if you don’t mind.” You nodded your head like she was right in front of you. </p><p>“Of course, I’ll be round soon. I love you.” </p><p>“I love you too Blair.” The call ended and you were mentally all over the place. There are too many questions swimming through your head. It’s overwhelming. Gingerly, Sebastian approached you and placed his hand gently on your back. He kneeled down next to you and whispered to you softly.</p><p>“Blair, can you hear me doll?” That name snapped you out of your trance and you slowly turned your head towards him. Sebastian’s face was filled with concern and care, he searched your expression for any sort of clue for what was happening.</p><p>“Seb...I need- I need to go.” You went to stand but found that your legs couldn’t take the weight, he came in and brought you close to his chest; steadying you. </p><p>“Blair, where are you going? Are you going to Andrea’s?” The words were starting to make sense in your brain again but your mouth was yet to catch up and you started to blubber incoherent noises. “Okay...you need to sit down.” You perched down on your sofa, Sebastian still holding on to you tightly, rubbing circles on your back.</p><p>“Andrea, she called me and then- and then she wasn’t talking and I was really confused and then someone was knocking at the door and it was Dylan-“ Everything clicked in Sebastian’s brain, the ordeal with Andrea recently. He didn’t want to pry at the time but the only way he could help you and Andrea was to know exactly what went on.</p><p>Seb wanted to run out of that door and kill that son of a bitch with his bare hands, go all ‘Winter Soldier’ on him. “How the fuck did he even get in?!” Bringing himself back the room, Sebastian knew this wasn’t the time for him to be asking his own questions. He just needed to help you.</p><p>“Blair, I’ll take you to Andrea’s if you want me to...” You nodded quickly, grasped Seb’s hand and left your apartment. </p><p>Sebastian planted a kiss to your cheek while you walked, the two of you focused on helping Andrea. So much so that you didn’t notice Chris’ door opening and his eyes watch your intimate exchange. </p><p>It was true. Whatever was going on with you and Sebastian, his best friend, it was true. He’s been pushing that thought out of his mind, but now he can’t ignore it anymore. Crestfallen, Chris trudges to his sofa and takes a long swig of his beer. The third of the day.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everyone! I am so excited to share this one with you and I'm really proud of it. I hope you all enjoy even though its ever so slightly depressing lol</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>